jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astriś111/Nienawiść, przyjaźń, miłość, błędy - los Czkawki
thumb Witam :D to mój 2 blog. Zapraszam na tamten by poczytać, będę kontynuować, ale na razie chcę ten napisać, bo mnie natchnęło. Pozmieniam tylko troszkę ;) Czkawka i jego rówieśnicy mają 12 lat. Jesteśmy na momencie, gdy Czkawka zaczął się przyjaźnić ze Szczerbatkiem. Nie został posłany na Smocze Szkolenie przez co całe dnie lata ze smokiem. Stoik jest cały czas na Berk, nie wyjechał by poszukiwać Smoczego Leża. Niekt nie lubi Czkwaki oprócz Pyskacza. No nw, nw .... Hiccstrid? Hehhh na pewno później ;) później, później xD. Pisać będę z różnch perspektyw *o* :D mam naprawdę mało czasu w ciągu tygodnia, więc bedziecie zawiedzeni ale trzymani w napięciu przez dni powszednie ( oprócz pon. piątków, sobót x''DD ). Zaczynajmy ;) ''by was o czymś informować będę pisać pochyłą czcionką... jak nie zapomnę :D. '''Pogrubiona czcionka to tylko i wyłącznie sny lub fatamorgany itp. xDD' 1. Dość Jako Czkawka Cześć na pewno się nie znamy. Mam na imię Czkawka. Tak Czkawka. Nie komentuj. Też to imię mi nie pasuje. Jestem sam. Moim przyjacielem, jedynym jest smok. Szczerbatek. Rasy Nocna Furia. Jest wspaniały. Niestety nie potrafi latać sam. To moja wina. Zestrzeliłem go i staracił przez to połowę lotki w ogonie. W tamtym tygodniu zamontowałem mu sztuczną lotkę. Latam z nim. Jest to świetne. Naprawdę. Wracałem właśnie od jaskini, w której przesiaduje ze Szczerbatym. Było po 20. Gdy szedłem główną drogą przez Berk zaczepili mnie rówieśnicy. - O Czkawkunio - zakpił Smark. Uważa, że wszystko mu wolno. - A gdzie to synek wodza się wybiera ? - zapytała wścibska Astrid. Ładna blondyneczka o niebieskich oczach. - Pewnie wraca, bo zabił smoka ! - krzyknął Mieczyk. Jeden z bliźniąt Thorson. Tak na Berk każdy uważa że smoki to złe istoty stworzone tylko do zabijania. Ja tak nie uważam. - Dajcie mi już spokój - mruknąłem pod nosem. Na drodze stanął znowu Sączysmark. - Kiedy mój miecz bedzie gotowy ? - zapytał oglądając pozanokcie - O i mój topór ? - dodała Astrid - Nie wiem - przyznałem zamykając oczy. - Zostaw go ... i tak się zaraz poskarży tatusiowi - powiedział Śledzik. Nie lubiał mordobicia. Szczególnie jak ostatnio mi nos Astrid złamała bo spojrzałem na nią. Nie pozwalają na siebie patrzeć, bo wtedy dostaję. - Dzięki - powiedziałem patrząc w buty - Następnym razem po tobie - powiedziała Szpatka chichocząc. - No idźże ! Nie potrzebny nam tu jesteś - i Smark popchnął mnie do przodu. Przyzwyczaiłem się. Usiedli na beczkach i śmiali się głośno. - Jeszcze pożałujecie... wszyscy - powiedziałem do siebie. Wszedłem do domu. Ojciec siedział na fotelu. - Zaraz przyjdzie pyskacz - oznajmił - Fajnie ja idę już spac - mruknąłem. I tak mnie nigdy nie słucha więc i tak pewnie nie zrozumiał co do niego mówię. Poszedłem na górę szybko. Usiadłem na łóżku płacząc cicho. Skuliłem się i płakałem. Gdybym miał mamę... gdybym ją miał może byłoby inaczej ? Rozpłakałem się na dobre. Postanowiłem, że sie już odświeże. Umyłem się szybko. Na dole ojciec rozmawiał z Pyskaczem. Wychodząc z łazienki, kucnąłem i zacząłem podsłuchiwać. - Pyskacz zrozum nic z niego nie będzie - Nie mów tak to twój syn - powiedział złym głosem kowal - No i co z tego. Nie lubię go. Nienawidzę. - zacząłem płakać ale słuchałem dalej - Zrozum taki chudy, caiamajda, oferma, beznadzieja co niego będzie mi powiedz? - Jak tak możesz mówić co? Coby Valka powiedziała co? - Nie wiem co było. Najlepiej by było gdyby nigdy się nie pojawił na tym świecie. Wstyd przynosi naszej rodzinie ! - Stoik opanuj się - Nie! Taka prawda nie potzrebny jest. Siedzi albo w kuźni albo się gdzieś pałęta bez sensu. Jest do niczego. Nie chcę takiego syna! Zrozum nie chcę. - Co ty wygadujesz co? - Pyskacz starał się jak mógł. - Nigdy nie będzie wikingiem i na pewno nie zostanie wodzem. Nigdy. Przenigdy. - dosyć. Odszedłem z tamtąd. Złąpałem się za głowę. Płakałem. Płakałem. Wziałem się w garść. Mam paln. Świetny plan. Usiadłem przy biurku. Zacząłem list. Wszystko słyszałem. Ja też cię nienawidzę. Nienawidzę was wszystkich. I tego okropnego Berk. Oprócz Pyskacza. Jak tak ci zależy to proszę. Więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. Będziesz się cieszył na pewno. Na Berk nie będzie już atakowała Nocna Furia, ale nie powiem ci dlaczego. Nie jesteś dla mnie już ojcem. Jesteś potworem. Nie masz uczuć. Nienawidzę cię całym sercem. Nigdy już nie nazwę cię ojcem. Wstydzę się ciebie. Tak ja ciebie się wtydzę. Już nie musisz się martwić tylko o twoją reputację nie będę jej psuł. Nie wiking, nie twój syn, ciamajda, nieudacznik, oferma, nienawidzący cię całym sercem ... Czkawka. Ps. Tak napisałem to moją krwią. Nie zatęsknie na pewno! Przemyłem krwawiącą dłoń wodą. Wziałęm ze sobą torbę do, której włożyłem sztylet, wodę do picia, notes i ołówek. Płakałem głośno. Zetarłem szybko łzy z policzków. Zacisnałem zęby. Zgasiłem świecę. Popatrzyłem po pokoju. Wiedzę go ostani raz. Nic innego nie wziąłem ze sobą. Zostawim to. Nie zależy mi na tym. Wyszedłem przez okno. Było ciemno i zimno. Czułem wielki żal i nienawiść. Siedziałem na dachuwce ale zaraz zeskoczyłem na trawę. Księżyc był w nowiu. Gwiazdy świeciły pięknie. Wspaniała noc na ucieczkę. Zacząłem biec. W stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie. Czyli to idę, lecę zaraz z tąd? 12 lat i żeganam to cholerne miejsce. Wszstkie złe wspomninia. Teraz nie mam żadnych dobrych. Usiadłem na kamieniu przy jeziorze. Czy mama by to poparła? Może. Ale co mam do staracenie. Przecież nikt mnie tu nie chce. Jestem do niczego i nikt mnie nie kocha i nigdy nie pokocha. Będę sam. Nie.. ze Szczerbatkiem. Z mym najlepszym przyjacielem. Najlepszym. Za co? Czy na to zasłużyłem Odynie? Na chńbę? Na wyśmiewanie? No cóż na pewno musiało tak być. Wypadło na mnie. Z moich oczu pociekła kolejna łza, gdy nagle ''Mam nadzieję, że jak wrócę to może z 1 osoba to przeczyta. -.- jadę na koncert nw kiedy wracam. Mam mega nadzieję, że next dzisiaj wena mi sprzyja i to bardzo !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jestem mile zaskoczona, że ktoś czyta. Dziękuję Gdy nagle podszedł do mnie Szczerbatek i zacząl się łasić. - Cześć mordko - zamruczał pytając się pewnie dlaczego jestem smutny. - Wiesz jestem zły i smutny ale to nic - pogłaskałem go za uchem - Mam dla ciebie ciekawą prpozycję i nie ma żadnych sprzeciwów jasne? - zapytałem. Siadł przede mną patrzac na moje oczy - Uciekamy - wyszeptałem. Zrobił zdziwioną minę - No uciekamy. Jeszcze dziś - wstałem i zacząłem chodzić przy jeziorku. - Wrauu - zamruczał stając mi na drodze - Tak to konieczne. Nie przejmuj się nie będą tęsknić. - jeszcze będą się cieszyć. Zobaczysz. Dodałem w myślach. Czułem w sobie złość potworną złość. Teraz jestem gotowy na wszystko. - No nie bądź taki - mruknąłem bo Szczerbata Mordka zabrał mi torbę i zaczął uciekać. Warczał radośnie przy tym. Zaczęła się zabawa w ganianego po ciemku. Tylko jeden problem. Szczerbatek jest czarny! - No weź mały nie mam na to czasu ! - i palnąłem się w głowę. Tak sarkastycznie. - Wrauuu - zamruczał skradając się do mnie jak kot. Oddał mi torbę. - Grzeczny smok - zapatrzyłem się w jego oczy. Są takie ładne. Zielone. Podobne ma Astrid. Tyle, że ona ma niebieskie.Tak jej oczy rzucają się w oczy xDD. Nie o czym ja tu ... - Lecimy ? - zapytałem. Smok na początku był niezdecydowany co do naszej ucieczki, lecz po czasie go przekonałem. Wsiadłęm na smoka. Rozłożył powolnie skrzydła. I po chwili leciałem nad tak znaną mi okolicą. - Dobra dziś wyjątek - powiedziałem do smoka. ucieszył się. - Jeszcze chwila iii - Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą. Na takie coś w stylu lap na Berk. To takie wielkie pale, które się zapala, gdy smoki atakują. - I jeszcze trzy ! Dajesz - poklepałem go grzbiecie. - Wrauu - mruknął. Słychać było ten dźwięk, który kocham. Dźwięk ryku Szczerbatka. Ryku Nocnej Furii. -Świetnie - uśmiechnąłem się w duchu. Wszystkie cztery świeciły fioletowym światłem. - To teraz ...- chciałem powiedzieć że już lecimy - Aaaa Nocna Furia !! - ktoś ze starszych krzyknął i zaczął rozglądać się po niebie. - Gdzie ? - to był głos Pyskacza. Nigdzie. Odleciałem z tamtąd. Pokierowałem się w stronę oceanu. Zostawiłem to co miałem. Czyli nic. 2. Nie ma go i nie będzie Jako Pyskacz Wszedłęm do kuźni. Byłem grubo spóźniony. - Przepraszam, że tak długo mnie nie .. - nie ma jeszcze Czkawki? Spojrzałem do pomieszczenia, w którym projektował, szkicował, jadł, chował się przed rówieśnikami. Nie było go. Zazwyczaj był już o 6 a czasem nawet wcześniej. Jest już 8.30 i nie ma go? Trzeba to sprawdzić. Idąc do domu Stoika myślałem o wczorajszym wieczorze, o tej Nocnej Furii. Nie zatakował żaden smok oprócz niego. Dziwne, zawsze sieją spustoszenie razem. Podszedłem do drzwi. Dostałem w dwarz. Drzwi się otworzyły mocno aż mi ząb się skrzywił. - O Pyskacz przepraszam na Thora nie zauważyłem cię przyjacielu - powiedział Stoik - Nie nie nic mi nie jest - skłamałem oczywiście ale mnie morda boli. - Jest Czkwka ? - zapytałem ciekawy - Nie wiem myślałem, że poszedł do ciebie do kuźni - Nie no właśnie się nie pojawił jeszcze - odpowiedziałem drapiąc się po brodzie - Może śpi ? - zapytał wódz ciewky - Zobaczę - udałem sie do środka domu. Stoik też wszedł i stał w drzwich czekając na mnie. - Hmm ? - mruknąłem. Nikogo nie było. Łóżko było nie pościelone. To nie podobne do Czkawki. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Z ciekawości podszedłem do biurka patrząc na szkice przyczepione na przeciw biurka. Bardzo realistyczne szkice Śmiertników. A tego smoka nie kojarzę, w życiu go nie widziałem. Zacząłem przeglądać notatki i kartki na biurku. Zobaczyłem znów szkic tego smoka, którego nie znam. Podpisane było. Nocna Furia. Przęknąłem głośno ślinę. Co ona go tak ineresuja. A pozatym skąd wie jak ten smok wygląda? Tyle pytań męczyło mnie. Nagle pod ręką ujrzałem list. Napisany był bardzo starnnie. Czerwono-brązową ... Chwila to krew. Może smocza? Zamyśliłem się, lecz po chwili zacząłem czytać. Może nie powinienem tak robić ale jestem bardzo ciekawski i lubię ploteczki. Przeczytałem szybko list. Byłem przerażony. Mały wszystko słyszał. Chwila on uciekł. Nigdy nie wróci. - Stoik ! - wrzasnąłem schodząc jak najszybciej na dół. W oczach miałem łzy. Podałem mu kartkę, czytał powoli ze spokojem. Popatrzył na mnie. - Ale o co chodzi z tą Nocną Furią? - zapytałem - Nie mam pojęcia - powiedział smutny. Wziął głośny wdech i wydech. - Szkoda, że ... - coś we mnie pękło. - Przyjacielu wiecej go nie zobaczymy - Ja się z jednej strony cieszę - rzekł w bardzo lekcoważący sposób - Jak możesz. Chłopak poszedł nie wiemy gdzie. Na pewną śmierć. Obiecał, że nie wróci. Zrozum jesteś sam ! - dotknęło go to zdanie - Straciłeś Valkę a teraz syna - zacząłem płakać lekko - Nigdy nie wybaczy nikomu tego co zrobiliście - Stoik nic nie mówił - Możesz się cieszyć jak chcez ale ja nidgy z tego powodu nie będę cieszyć. To dziecko. Ma 12 lat. A może miał? Skąd mamy to wiedzieć. Może już jakieś smoki się nim zajęły ?! Biedak mały na pastwę losu wskazany tylko dlatego że jest chudy i że jest słaby? To nie przechodzi mi przez głowę. Idę go szukać. -Do widzenia - powiedziałem smutny jak nie wiem co. Czkawka był dla mnie jak syn. Albo jak ktoś z rodziny. Wspani ale inteligentny jak żaden z innych dziciaków. Mądry i solidny. Umiał obliczyć wszystko w pamięci. Szedłem w stronę swojej kuźni. Jako Stoik Stałem jak słup w drzwiach. Nie wiem czy się cieszę czy nie. Zostałem sam w domu. Moze Pyskacz ma rację? Straciłem całą rodzinę. A może on teraz już nie żyje? Wziąłem jeszcze raz list do ręki. Słowa nienawidzę cie dotarły do mnie w taki sposób, że zrozumiałem, że na pewno już go nie zobaczę nawet jeśli żyje. Ale ta Nocna Furai? Może chce żeby go zabiła... może on chce ją zabić ... a może Nie wiem. Usiadłem w końcu na krześle myśląc o tym, że wszystko co miałem straciłem. Żonę i syna, którego nigy nie kochałem. Siedziałem w ciszy, którą zazwyczaj przerywał Czkawka biegając po schodach i po domu. Jako Astrid Przechodziłam z kumplami obok kuźni. - Ty Smark musimy zajść po naszą broń - uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem - Prawda ! - powiedział zadowolony - Jak nie zrobił tych zamówień to mu nie podaruje - zacisnęłam ręce w pięści - Haha spokojnie miasia - powiedział Sączysmark. Nie odwracając się wolnęłam go z pięści w twarz - Nie mów tak do mnie - zaczęliśmy sie wszyscy śmiać nawet Samrk. - Hej Pyskacz - przwitaliśmy sie radośnie. Kuł jakiś miecz. - Jest Czkawkuś? - zapytał Mieczyk ze śmiechem - No właśnie jest, bo jak nie zrobił broni to dotanie w twarz! - powiedziała podekscytowana Szpatka. Pyskacz sie nie odzywał. - Pyskacz? Halo - zaczął Śledzik podchodząc do kowala. Ja i reszta także weszlismy do środka. Pyskacz odłożył gotowy miecz. Był smutny. - To jest Czkawka czy nie ma? - zapytał Smark przewracając oczami. Pyskacz wziął dużo powietrza. - Słuchajcie uzważnie. Czkawki nie ma i nigdy już tu nie będzie. Nigdy go już nie ujrzymy. I to dzięki wam - wskazał na nas palcem. Co? Czkawki nie ma ... nie będzie... co? Co się stało. - Umarł ? - wyszeptał Śledzik przerażony - Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie, ale na pewno go żadne z nas nigdy nie ujrzy - odpowiedział zły - A co się stało ? - zapytałam zmartwiona - Nic, co on was obchodzi co? - eee co mnie on obchodzi ? Eeeee.... no ... - No bo ... - zaczęłam - Właśnie nic. Nikt się nim nigdy nie interesował za specjalnie. Dotarło nie ujrzycie go nigdy, nie będę miał nikogo do pomocu tu - mówił wolno i bardzo żałośnie oraz smutnie - idźcie nic tu po was - machnął ręką i odwrócił się tyłem do nas. Staliśmy wszyscy długo. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Słońce raziło po oczach. Słyszałam szepty. Każdy mówił tylko o nim. Dało się usłuszeć, ze umarł. Przejęłam sie. - Ja już pójdę do domu - powiedziałam do mojej paczki. Pobiegłam do domu. Zaparzyłam sobie ziół. Wzięłam szklankę do pokoju. Usiadłam na łóżku. Byłam roztrzęsiona. To przez nas. On może umarł? Tyle razy go pobiłam. Tyle razy błagał mnie tymi oczami o litość. A ja byłam brutalna i okrutna. Tyle razy mu dokuczałam, tylko po by zaimponować reszcie. By mnie też się bano tak jak Smarka. Co ja narobiłam? Przypomniało mi się wczoraj. Jak się do niego odezwałam. Ale ja jestem. Łza popłynęła mi po policzku. Otarłam ją szybko. Niegy nie myślałam, że będę płakać z jego powodu. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach i płakałam dalej. Przypmniały mi się wszystkie chwilę gdy robiłam mu coś złego. Teraz już nikt go nie zobaczy. Przynajmniej będzie mu lepiej. Ale nie będę miała okazjii go przeprosić. Czkawka. Osoba, którą starcili mieszkańcy Berk. Wątpie, że będą tęskinić. 3. To dobra decyzja Jako Czkawka Leciałem ze Szczerbatkiem wolno. Byliśmy gdzieś na środku oceanu. Nie obchodziło mnie już czy to dobrze czy to źle. Najwyżej tego pożałuję w przyszłości. Uśmiechnąłem się gdy pomyślałem, że już nie będę bity przez tych okropnych kolegów. Nie można ich w ogóle tak nazwać ale to szczegół. Lecąc tak z ciekawości spojrzałem w dół. Na tafle lodowatej wody. Wzdrygnąłem na myśl o temperaturze wody. Brrr. Tak ogólnie to chce mi się spać i jeść. Nieoczekiwanie mój smok zwolnił. I zaczęliśmy lecieć w dół. Trzymałem się mocno siodła. - Gdzie lecimy ?- zapytałem. Po nie długiej chwili wylądowaliśmy na jakieś plaży. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka. - Wow - wyszeptałem patrząc na horyzont. Tak daleko od domu. Tak prawie sam. Usiadłem na piachu i grzebałem patykiem. Coś rysowałem. Coś, a mianowicie oko. Kojarzyło mi się z oczami Astrid. Bo gdy patrzyłem na wodę to mi ją przypominała. Nie tylko kolorem oczu. Tak samo zimna, tajemnicza, czasem okrutna i brutalna a przy tym zawsze piękna, śmiertelnie niebezpieczna, lecz często dająca radość. Chodź by samym wyglądem. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. Patrzył na mnie zaciekawiony tym co robię. Uśmiechnąłem się do smoka, którego słabo widzę. Zrobiło mi się zimniej, wiec pozbierałem trochę kijków i patyków. - Pomógłbyś ? - zapytałem klepiąc Szczerbatka po głowie. Bez wahania strzelił na kupkę patyków i podpalił je. Ogień z ogniska wspaniale świecił na fioletowo. Co jakiś czas w górę leciała fioletowa iskra, która znikała w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Położyłem sobie pod głowę torbę. Zagasiłem ognisko i koło mnie ułożył się pan Nocna Furia. Zamknął oczy i zamruczał tylko coś. - Dobranoc - ziewąłem i zamknąłem oczy. Myślałem dosłownie kilka sekund o moim liście. Jako Astrid Posiedziałam sobie w pokoju dobre półtorej godziny. Skończyłam użalanie się nad że byłam zła i nieodpowiednia. Ten dzień mnie zmienił. Zrozumiałam, że nie ważne jest to by być popularnym albo żeby się ciebie bano. Nie. Patrzyłam już z innej perspektywy. Ludzie mają uczucia. Jedni bardziej delikatne inni mniej. Ludzie są także nieprzewidywalni. Odchodzą, uciekają i opuszczają nas szybko sami nie wiemy kiedy? Jak? Dlaczego? Nie mamy już możliwości powiedzieć kilku ważnych słów. Bardzo ważnych słów. - Zaraz ! - krzyknęłam wstając z łóżka. Mama woła mnie już że trzeci raz na kolację. Rozpusciłam włosy i zeszłam na dół. Mama spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem "wreszcie raczyła się pojawić". Usiadłam obok taty. - Słyszałaś o tym . ... - zaczął tata, śmiejąc się. Chyba się cieszy. Do mnie to nie docierało. - Takkkk - mruknęłam grzebiąc widelcem w kotlecie. Spojrzałam z nad grzywki na mamę. Nic nie mówiła. - Nie cieszysz się ? - zapytała w końcu. Pokiwałam przecząco głową na boki. - A w ogóle co się z nim stało mamo ? - zapytałam cicho. - Uciekł i nikomu nie zamierza wybaczyć tego, że go nie akceptuje nikt - Dziwisz się ? - wtrącił ojciec. Chyba my z mamą mamy inny tok myślenia. - Gdybym ja uciekła cieszył byś się ? - zapytałam z powagą. U mnie to rzadkość ale chyba będzie częstsza. - Nie w życiu. Ciebie się nie wstydzę słonko - powiedział tata - Ehh zignorujmy to mamuś. Wiesz coś jeszcze ? - zapytałam byłam strasznie wszystkiego ciekawa. - Mówią z tego co wiem można rzec, że obiecał, że Nocna Furia zniknie z Berk. - Co on zamierza ? - zapytałam sama siebie - Tego nikt nie wie. Dobra Astrid idź spać dobrze ? - zapytała mama z uśmiechem. Pod trzymała mnie tym na duchu. - Jasne idę - powiedziałam odkładając na bok talerz. Prawie nic nie tknęłam. - Dobranoc - powiedziałam głośno wchodząc do pokoju. Mój jest na parterze. Rodziców na górze. Na piętrze jest toaleta ale na dole tez ją mam. Weszłam do ciemnego i pustego pomieszczenia. Moje łóżko było białe, wiec najlepiej widoczne. Na przeciwko jego stała szafa. Taka wysoka i szeroka. Obok niej lustro i coś w rodzaju półki na różne tam dziewczęczce rzeczy. Heh szczotka, grzebień itd. Moje okno było naprawdę gigantycznych rozmiarów, Koszmar Ponicnik by się w nim na pewno wślizgnął bez problemu do środka. Znajdowało się na ścianie równoległej od drzwi . Dziękuję, że jesteście pisałamn na telefonie, wiec na pewno nie miałam czasu na zmianę czcionek itp. XD za błędy tez przepraszam z góry ;) '' 4. Już tak długo czasu minęło Jako Czkawka Na wyspie rozbiłem się na dłużej. Zbudowałem ze Szczebatkiem w jaskini dom. Mam łóżko a on legowisko z trawy i liści. Zrobiłem drzwi, jakieś pułki oraz narzędzia. Czuję, że minęły mięsiące, lata .... minęło za ledwie 2 tygodnie od ucieczki z tamtąd. Obiecałem sobie, że nie będe wymawiał nazwy tego miejsca i imion tamtych osób. Dziś wstałem wcześnie. Pruszyło śniegiem. Za dwa dni co prawda święta. Na pewno wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. Więcej prezentów dla nich. - Szczerbo wstawaj - klępnąłem przecierając oczy Szczerbatka. Otworzył powolnie oczy i uśmiechnął sie. - Chodź - zawołałem go przeciągając się przed wyjściem z naszego "domu". - To co zwykle prawda? - zapytałem. Smok pokiwał głową. Od pewnego czasu jak tylko wstaniemy biegamy po około 3 kilosy w jedną i drugą stronę. Daje to dużo siły na cały dzień. Będę do tego zachartowany. Chcę mieć dużo siły i zamierzam ćwiczyć codziennie. Czekałem poprawiając włosy na smoka. Wyszedł i zaczął biec żwawo do przodu. Rzuciłem się za nim. Truchtaliśmy równym tempem brzegiem oceanu. Słońce powoli wychylało się zza niego. Oświetlało moją zmarźnietą twarz. Cieszyłem sie, że jestem wolny. Nie mam rzadnych zakazów i nakazów. Lecz mam kilka postanowień. Nikomu nie zamierzam wyjawnić jak mam na imię, skąd pochodzę, ile mam lat itp. Podczas wczorajszego lotu zwiedziłem potajemnie ze dwie obce do tej pory mi wyspy. Nie są podobne do mojego starego miejsca zamieszkania. Każdy jest tam dla siebie bardzo uprzejmy i miły. Wow tacy ludzie istnieją. Biegliśmy obok lasu, w którym gdy było cieplej biwakowaliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem. Mroźny wiatr wiejący z północy łaskotał moje dłonie. Chyba zamarzam. Hy hy ... Stanąłem na chwilę. Nie miałem co prawda zadyszki to dzięki temu właśnie, że biegam regularnie. - Czekaj mordko ... chwile - sapnąłem. Zimne powietrze podrażniło moje gardło. Mam nauczkę. Złapałem powietrze nosem. Było takie świeże i rzeźkie. Wspaniałe. Machnąłem do mojego przyjaciela, ze możemy wracać do "szłasu" na śniadanie. I truchtaliśmy tą samą drogą. Dobiegłem pierwszy. Wyjąłem z jaskini trochę suchego drewna. - No - sapnąłem, przecierając pot z czoła - czyń swoja powinność - Szczerbatek zrozumiał o co chodzi. Podpalił ognisko. Pogłaskałem go w nagrodę za szyją. Zamruczał. Siegnąłem do kosza ( utkanego przeze mnie) po rybkę. Nadziałem na patyka i podgrzewałem. Szczerbatkowi dałem dwie surowe rybki. Oblizał się. Ja czekałem dalej aż moja sie upiecze. Jako Astrid Już za dwa dni śięta. Kazdy powinien się cieszyć jak zwykle, lecz tak nie jest. Smoki zaatakowały wczoraj Berk. Zabrały więcej niż 1/2 zapsów na zimę. Są bardzo rozwydrzone. Zabierają co im się podoba. Lecz jes t jedna rzecz, która każdego trapi i bardzo interesuje. Nocna Furia. Tak jak nam on obiecał czy tam oznajmił, smoka nie ma. Nie ma go i smoka. Dziwne. Wyszłam na dwór, ubrana bardzo ciepło. W samym wyjściu, wyrżnęłam orła. Uff dobrze, że nikt nie widział. Zazwyczaj gleby zaliczał tylko Czkawka. A co powiedzieć ja i wywalanie się? Matko wstyd po całej lini. Jakby ktoś zobaczył to by się naśmiewali cały dzień. Pozbierałam się szybko. Chciałam isć do lasu, porzucać toporem. No tak oddałam Czkawce żeby go naprawił, bo był wygięty i wyszczerbiony. Chyba go nie dostanę. Postanowiłam zobaczyć co robią kumple. Zapukałam do bliźniaków. - O hej chcecie wyjść ? - zapytałam radośnie - Sory Astrid będziemy ubierać drzewko na święta może później ok? - zapytał i wytłumaczył Mieczyk - Okej. Pa - nie czekałam na pożegnanie. Poszłam dalej. Sączysmark wyrywał dziś z tatą drzewka, bo później będą je sprzedawać. Śledzik pomagał mamie w pieczeniu. Usiadłam na ławce na przeciwko kuźni. Skuliłam się i patzrzyłam na młodsze dzieci bawiące się zabawkami. Miały po około 6 lat. - Wrauuu zjem cię - powiedziały mały Sam, który miał figurkę smoka - Aaa - powiedziała ze śmiechem Lena. - O już cię zjadł ! - powiedział Jack - Ooo hahah - zaśmiali się. Przypomniało mi się jak ludzie się naśmiewali, że może tak sie satło z Czkwką. Posmutniałam. Ogólnie bez niego zrobiło się nudno. Nie ma się kto z kogo śmiać. On zawsze zaliczał najlepsze gleby. Pozatym ruch w kuźni szybciej, o wile szybciej szedł. Nikt tego nie chce przyznać, ale brakuje go tu. Przyszła mi do głowy myśl, którą już dawno chciałam zrealizować. Wstałam, ominęłam dzieciaki i poszłam w kierunku domu wodza. Stałam przed drzwiami myślałam czy pukać czy nie. Aaa! Dobrze, że odskoczyłam na bok bo bym dostała w twarz. Otworzył je wódz. - O Astrid witam - powiedział Stoik z uśmiechem - Dzień dobry - przywiatałam się grzecznie - Co cię sprowadza ? - zapytał - Nie wiem czymi tak wolno i czy w ogóle wypada ... ale - Mów śmiało dziecko - Czy mogłabym pójsć do pokoju Czkawki - A po co? - Tak prowizorycznie się rozejrzeć ... - popatrzyłam na wodza. Miał bezuczuciową minę. - To dla mnie naprawdę, naprawdę ważne - powiedziałam patrząc w ziemię. A później na wodza z miną proszącego pieska. - Zgoda leć - powiedział - Dziękuje bardzo - podziękowałam - Schodami na górę - powiedział Stoik za nim wyszedł całkiem z domu. Weszłam powoli po schodach. Zdjęłam z siebie moją kurtkę i położyłam na łóżku z przyzwyczajenia. Zaczęłam sie rozglądać po pokju. Najbardziej zaciekawiło mnie jego biurko. Usiadłam na krześle i popatrzyłam na piękne szkice smoków. Były piękne. Na biurku były rozrzucone kartki, notatki i jakieś kilka książek o smokach. Wzięłam posegregowałam kartki na szkice, notatki i książki. Zaczęłam oglądać dokładnie rysunki. Na pierwszym był piękny Śmiertnik Zębacz. Wyglądał jak na żywo. Dotykałam rysunka cały czas, bo łuski smoka wydawały sie tak realistyczne ... uśmiechnęła się na widok kolejnego obrazka. Hah to ja! Ja jestem aż taka ładna? Musiał to rysować z ukrycia, bo normalnie bym się na takie coś nie zgodziła. Na obrazku siedziałam oparta o ścianę domu. Ostrzyłam swój topór z zamyśloną miną. Wszystko naprawdę było takie prawdziwe. Łał złoty talent. Nie ukrywam że zrobiło mi się miło. Otrząsłam się i patrzyłam na kolejne ... Jako Czkawka Po wspólnym śniadaniu postanowiłem, że polatamy sobie ze Szczerbatkiem trochę dalej niż zwykle ...Lecieliśmy naprawdę szybko. Śnieg na szczęście nie padał intesywnie, więc nie było aż tak zimno. Chciałem się zabawić więc skoczyłem ze smoka. Złapał mnie gdy prawie spadłem do wody. Na chwile pomyślałem o .... nie ważne. Serce zaczęło mi bić z grubsza troszkę szybciej a w brzuchu miałem takie przyjemne i ciepłe uczucie. Miałem uśmiech jak na budyniu. - Wrauu? - zapytał smok - Nie nie prawda - odgryzłem się. Skończyliśmy temat. Omineliśmy już dwie wyspy po 1/2 h zobaczyłem wyspę. Kolejną. Była fajnego spiralowego kształtu. Zaśmiałem się. Podleciałem nieco bliżej i niżej. W końcu odważyłem się wylądować w lesie. Patrzyłem z ukrycia na ludzi. U nich jak widać też będą święta. Małe dzieci oraz starsze ubierały wielką choinkę na środku osady. Popatrzyłem ja jakiś dom. Siedziała tam stara kobieta z dzieckiem na kolanach. Dziecko miało nie wiecej niż 3 lata. Śmiało się i pokozywało na inne dzieci. A kobieta uśmiechała się i zaczęła nucić. Ja ... chwila ja zanam tą piosenkę. Patrzyłem uważnie na kobietę. Piosenka przechodziła mi przez mózg. Ja ją doskonale znam! Zszedłem ze Szczerbatka czy to dobra decyzja nie wiem. Po chwili zemdlałem. Jako Astrid Kolejny obrazek, który mnie użekł to był ... no ja znowu. Tym razem w lesie. Siedziałam na drzewie patrząc w chmury. Wzruszyłam sie na dobre. Tak mi go teraz szkoda. Czy on w ogóle żyje? Czy nawet jeśli żyje to ujrzę go jeszcze raz i przeproszę? Tak ostatnie dni bardzo mnie zmieniły. Stałam się bardzo uczuciowa i wyrozumiała..... Jako narrator Czkawka obudził się leżąc na ziemi. Bardzo bolała go głowa. Nad sobą ujrzał dziewczynę. Na pewno nie co starszą od niego. - Ja tak cię przepraszam, myślałam, że jesteś jakimś złodziejem - tłumaczyła się. Miała średnio długie włosy. Taki przed ramiona, rude. Miała do tego brązowe oczy i dużo piegów. - Nic się nie stało i tak właśnie miałem już spadać - Ale czekaj czekaj - dziewczyna chciała więcej informacjii - Skąd jetseś? Jak masz na imię? Jak tu przybyłeś, łodzią? - pytała. Czkawce ulżyło, czyli nie widziała Szczerbatka - Nie chce rozmawiać. Idę. - i pobiegł przed siebie, znikając w krzakach. Dziewczyna ruszyła za nim. Nie znalazła go. No i nie dziwne. Już leci w chmurach ponad wyspą. - Uff nigdy więcej takich rzeczy - szepnął do smoka. Zaśmiali się oboje. Czkawce jednak przypomniała się melodia. Ta, którą tak dobrze zna. na Berk ( dwa dni później święta) Astrid nie wiedziała w końcu co ma zrobić. Najchętniej przesiedziałaby w pokoju kolegi całe dni. Wahała się, lecz w końcu postanowiła. Czuła, że to może nie w porządku. Wzięła rysunki i jedną książkę Czkawki do domu. Gdy weszła do swojego pokoju schowała je od razu pod łóżko. Była radosna a zarazem trochę skrępowana bo nie powinna tak zrobić. - Astrid no chodź do nas. Czas na prezenty - krzykneła pani Hoferson do córki. Astrid nie miała ochty na prezenty i zabawy. Przebrała się w cieplejsze ubrania. Zeszła powolnie na dół. Wyszła zakładając szybko buty. Na zewnątrz było jasno. Jasno.... od wspaniałych kolorowych lamp i światełek świątecznych tak naprawdę było około 19. A w zimę cimno o tej godzinie cimno. XD. Dziewczyna podeszła do reszty swoich kolegów, przez których biedny Czkawka zamarza teraz w jaskini. Były też inne dzieci. Każdy stał przy Pyskaczu. To on co roku rozdawał prezenty. Wmawiał młodszym, że to od samego Odyna. A on ma to im przekazać. Astrid uwielbiała ten wspaniały czas świąt. Czekała na swój prezent. Kowal czytał imiona lub nazwiska i wręczał zapakowane prezenty. W końcu dziewczyna usłyszała swoje imię. - Astrid ... Hoferson - powiedział z uśmiechem Pyskacz. Gdy Astrid odbierała prezent kowal Pyskacz powiedział - mam nadzieję, że Odyn dobrze wybrał. - Posłała mu uśmiech. Troszkę udawany. Dostała ciężki pakunek. Usiadłą przy kolegach, którzy już rozpakowali prezenty. Smark dostał lustro, w którym się przeglądał - Ojej jaki ja jestem piękny - mówił patrząc na siebie w lustrze - Pfff bardzo - mruknęła Astrid i reszta się zaśmiała. Śledzik doastał książkę o przepisach kulinarnych. Zabrał się przeglądanie przepisów. Rodzeństwo Thorson dostali nowe chełmy. Nie dziwe, stare to tylko do wyrzucenia się nadają. Astrid w końcu zaczęła odpakowywyać swój prezent. I co ujrzała? Jako Astrid O matko! To mój topór?! Wow jak się błyszczy. Przejechałam palcem po krawędzi. Jaki ostry. Super. Obejrzałam go i przeczytałam ślicznie zdobiony napis. 'Astrid Hoferson.' Pyskacz za bardzo się wyślił. O właśnie do nas podszedł. - Pyskacz wow dzięki jest świetny! - pisnęłam - Ale to nie ja go zrobiłem - co? - To kto ? - zapytałam szczęśliwa - Czkawka.... najwyraźniej nie zdążył ci go oddać. - to on. To dla mnie? Taki wspaniały? Nie zrobił miecza dla Smarka, którego na pewno się bardziej bał tylko naprawił i ulepszył móją broń? Obejrzałam go jeszcze raz. Miał jeszcze piękną rączkę. Zielono złotą. Poleciała mi łza. Otarłam ją szybciutko żeby nikt nie zobaczył. Jako Czkawka Tak. Najgorsze te święta nie są. Zaśmiałem się i przykryłem ukradzionym kocem. Hy hy mi bardziej potrzebny. Mam gorączkę, boli mnie gardło i głowa. Leże tu od czasu gdy wróciłem z ostatniej wyspy. Śnieg, wiatr i ogólnie zima mi nie sprzyja najwyraźniej. Leżałem na moim "łóżku". Szczerbatek łasił się i starał się mnie pocieszyć. - Spokojnie będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze ... - wyszeptałem ledwo. Odwróciłem się głową do kamiennej ściany. Na środku jaskini rozpaliliśmy ognisko, które daje nam obu w miarę możliwości odpowiednią temperaturę. Czułem, że płonę. Że zaraz się rozpłynę i stopię jak lód. Zacząłem płakać. Łzy szybko wyparowały z mojej twarzy. Było mi okropnie źle. Myślałem, że lada chwila umrę. Nie jadłem od 1,5 dnia. Nie mam ochoty ani siły na to. Płakałem sobie dalej, było mi wtedy troszkę chłodniej. Na ..... mojej starej wyspie ... pewnie rozdają sobie prezenty i spiewają świąteczne pieśni. Jak ta co ta kobieta nuciła. Śpeiwała ją zawsze Astrid na początku a później reszta. Pamiętam, że moja mama mi też ją śpiwała. Byłem taki mały gdy ją straciłem. Położyłem się na brzuchu i pragnąłem by ktoś w końcu zakończył moje cierpienie. Złapałem powietrze i oblizałem sobie usta, które piekły niemiłosiernie. Moja poduszka, którą sam wykonałem była już całkiem mokra. Nie wiem jak ale usiadłem. Powoli chwiejąc się wziąłem kubek z zimną wodą. Wziąłem duży łyk. Póżniej polałem ręce wodą i przemyłem sobie twarz. A pewnie wam się nie chwaliłem? Obciałem włosy. Heh tak chumor nawet mi w takich chwilach dopisuje. A i jeszcze jedno. Jestem poszukiwany jako Jeździec smoków? Niektórzy w to wierzą tej rudowłosej dziewczynie a reszta ją olewa. Ale jakby nie patrzeć powstał mit o Jeźdźcu. He czyli wypatrzyła mnie wtedy w chmurach. Mam nadzieję, że nie poznała mnie na Szczerbatku. Położyłem się zpowrotem na łóżku. Strasznie mnie głowa nawala. I gardło. Ratunku? Ciekawe kto mi teraz pomoże? Teraz już wiem jestem od dziś zdany tylko na siebie i ze wszystkim będę musiał radzić sobie sam. Szczerbatek nie zawsze będzie zdolny mi pomóc. Smok spał przy moim łóżku i chrapał głośno. Naprawdę głośno. Zaśmiałem się, głaszczac gorącą dłonią smoka po łebku. Tak bym chciał ...... Jako Astrid Nie miałam już ochoty na świętowanie. Od razu po śpiewach i skłądaniu sobie życzeń wróciłam ku zaskoczeniu rodziców do domu. Impreza migdaliskowa trwała w najlepsze. Ja woalłam pobyć sama. Weszlam do pokoju. Przebrałam się w piżamę. Mój topór położyłem na biurku. Siadłąm na łóżku i wymacałam XDD książkę spod łóżka. Zaświeciałam świecę i zaczęłam przeglądać książkę. Nie okazało się to ksiażką. To notatniko-pmiętnik. Zaczęłam ryczeć. ''C.D.N <33 wiecie, że sama płaczę ! *o* ''5. Przepowiednia'' Jako Czkawka Błąkałem się po lesie. Rządziły mną rózne myśli. Strach, który mnie przerażał i od którego zacząłem momentalnie płakać. Zaczęło mi sie kręcić w głowie. Usiadłem na kamieniu przy jeziorze. Myślałem co będzie dalej. Przecież nie mogę tam wrócić. Najpierw uciekam a teraz samodzileność dała mi po uszach i wracam .... Nie. Nie wrócę. '- Czkawka ? - usłyszałem męski, gruby głos za sobą. Odwróciłem się. Nikogo nie było, ale miałem dziwne wrażenie, że nic mi się nie przesłyszało. Krzewy jak krzewy, drzewa jak drzewa nic niezwykłego.' '- Wyśmiewany, nie lubiany ... co? - zapytał ze spokojem. Popatrzyłem przed siebie i znów nikogo nie ujrzałem.' '- Co ci do tego tak juz jest ... - powiedziałem smutny. Hahah gaam sam do siebie świetnie.' '- Ale wiesz, że jetseś bardzo wyjatkowy ? - nie zaprzątałem sobie głowy tym skąd pochodzi ten głos. Skupiłem sie nad przekazem.' '- Tak? - zapytałem, rzucając kamień do wody, w którym odbijało się zachodzące słońce.' '- Masz bardzo ważne zadanie do wykonania. Musisz pogodzić świat ludzi i świat smoków - miałem wiele pytań już na starcie naszej rozmowy. Lecz nie pozwolił mi w przeszkadzaniu zbędnymi pytaniami.' '- To nie będzie łatwe. Spotkasz wielu wrogów na swojej drodze. Głupie to ale ędziesz wdzięczny, że ich masz. - aha fajnie - Miłość też cię czeka - uhu ... >.< - Czeka tam na ciebie taka jedna dziewczyna. Bardzo ładna, troszkę staraszna, lecz co do będzie dla ciebie w przyszłości? Wasze charaktery tak się różnią ... będą się wspaniale dopełniać - mówił z radością - Idziesz już wspaniałą zasadą. Licz tylko na siebie. Zawsze o niej pamiętaj, bo przyda ci sie bardzo. Licz najpierw na siebie później na przyjaciół, będziesz mógł szybciej osiągnąć cel. Jesteś na razie zdany na ' right siebie ale na pewno dasz radę. Kieruj sie instynktem, przeczuciami i własnymi zasadami a nie przesądami. Czkawka masz jeszcze dużo czasu. Powoli będziesz zbliżał się do celu. Spotka cię weile złych a za równo dobrych rzeczy. Będziesz z siebie dumny zobaczysz. Smoczy Jedźcu mam prośbę i sugestię. Może na razie posostaniesz anonimowy? - nie no nie głupi pomysł - To twoja przyszłość. Nie musisz się jej bać. Masz za zadanie od dziś bronić smoki i ludzi, którzy chcą ich skrzywdzić. ' '''Uwierz Odynowi. I coś głupiwgo na koniec. Twoją największa bronią będzie uśmiech. ' Hy hy zw *o* '''To nie jest sen spowodowany gorączką. Będziemy się tak często porozumiewać. Pmogę ci zapamiętać to co usłyszałeś. Obudziłem się zdyszany. Rozejrzałem się wokół. Jestem tu gdzie zasnąłem. Ale chwila. Ja ? Ja jestem zdrowy?! Wstałem szybko. Łał ! Świetnie. thumb - Szczerbatek .... wstawaj - i poklepałem mojego kumpla, który spał przy łóżku. - patrz jestem zdrowy - zaczął mnie obwąchiwać - przytuliłem się do mojego smoka - czekaj .... - zamyśliłem. Doznałem olśnieinia. Cały sen .... Pamiętam.. słowo w słowo. Sięgnąłem na pułkę po notes. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka. Zacząłem pisać. Wszystko po kolei. Po napisaniu wszystko ... zapomniałem. Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie i spojrzałem w zeszyt. Przeczytałem to jeszcze raz. Super. Łał jestem jakimś obrońcą smoków ? Mam być anonimowy? Spotkam miłość, wielu wrogów? Moją bronią będzie uśmiech ? Szkoda, że nic z tego nie rozumiem. Nie no oprócz tej dziewczny. Uuu będzie ładna. H y hy super. Uśmiechnąłem się. To moja przyszłość. Smoczy Jeźdźiec ! Jako Astrid Wstałam wcześnie. W ręku trzymałam zeszyt przez który płakałam pół nocy. To napisał on. Wszystkie swoje uczucia i kilka obrazków, które opisywały miejsce, w którym pisał lub jak się czuł. Podniosłam się nie chętnie. Notes czy tam zeszyt schowałam pod łóżko. Poczytam później jeszcze. Poszłam do łazienki. Wczoraj nie miałam ochoty na kąpiel. Po umyciu się wyjrzałam przez okno. Słońce wychylało się zza oceanu. Nie chciało jednak świecić mocniej. Śniegowe zaspy iskrzyły się pięknie. Na dworze było widać latające już blisko smoki. Dziś pewnie zaatakują. Podeszłam do szafy. Założyłam ciepły niebieski sweter i długie spodnie. Następnie siadłam przy lustrze i zaczęłam czesać włosy. Upiełam je w koka. Naturalnie grzywka i opaska z którą nie mam zwyczaju się roztawać. Uśmiechnęłam się i wstałam z krzesła. Popatrzyłam po pokoju. Prezent. Topór. Od niego. Taki piękny. Nie zasłużyłam .... Patrzyłam na mój topór. Wyszłam z pokoju. Ujrzałam mamę w kuchni. Coś gotowała. - Cześć już wstałaś ? - zapytałam unosząc brwi do góry. - Tak - odpowiedziała radośnie. Szkoda, że ja nie jestem tak wesoła. - Co tam gotujesz ? - zapytałam od niechcenia. - Nic takiego. Już kończę - powiedziała. Po chwili podeszła z talerzem i postawiła mi go przed nosem. - Łał naleśniki ? - hmmm czego ona chce? - Tak wiem, ze je uwielbiasz - No .. - uśiłowałam się uśmiechnąć. Chyba mi wyszło. Mama wzięła sobie porcję śniadania i usiadła na przeciwko mnie. Patrzyła na mnie cały czas. - Co ? - zapytałam, bo zauważyłam, że trudno jej zacząć. - A nic - machnęła ręką. - Mamo ?????? - zapytałam. - Nic ... - spojrzałam na nia poruzmiewawczym spojrzeniem. - Dlaczego wczoraj poszłaś tak wcześnie? Zazwyczaj ciężko było po 24 do domu zaciągnąć po imprezie w twierzdzy. - hahah ... taaa - Nie miałam ochoty - powiedziałam cicho - Coś się stało ? - zapytała - Nie spokojnie ... nie ważne - mruknęłam - Na pewno? - Tak - odpowiedziałam sucho. Zamilkłyśmy. W jej brązowych oczach widziałam troskę. - A co dostałaś ? - zapytała. Pewnie chciała mi poprawić chumor. Szkoda,że jej nie wyszło. - Topór - poweidziałam przełykając ślinę. - Oh wspaniale pokaż ! - wstałam odrazu. W mgnieniu oka, wróciłam z moim świątecznym prezentem. Dałam go mamie. Uśmiechnęła sie bardzo szeroko. Ja wróciłam do mojego śniadania. - Łał cudny ... prześliczny - szepnęła i zrobiła to co ja wcześniej. Przejechała po ostrej broni. - Uuu naostrzony .. trzeba cię z nim trzymać z dala od Sączysmarka - parsknęłyśmy obie głośno śmiechem. - Hhah tak - otarłam łzy śmiechu z policzków. - Pyskacz na pewno narobił się bardzo - powiedziała. Od razu ukuło mnie to w serce. - Ale to nie od niego ... - A od kogo? - zpytała bardzo ciekawa - Wiesz... ee .. od Czkwaki - powiedziałam a mama oddała mi w tym czasie prezent. - nie zdążył mi go oddać zanim .. no wiesz - szepnęłam przez łzy. - Ojej miło z jego strony, za taki piękny topór - nie dobijaj mnie. Spuściłam nisko głowę. Ehhh bardzo miło z jego strony. - Coś się dzieje prawda ? - pokiwałam głową. Otarłam łzy. - Co się dzieje mów - powiedziała zachęcająco - No więc - zaczęłam przez łzy - jest mi strasznie źle że nie ma go tu z nami - szlochnęłam głośno - czuję, że tyle złych rzeczy mu zrobiłam a teraz patrz. Już go nie przeproszę. On jak coś wymyśli to tak jest. Nie wróci. I go nikt już więcej nie zobaczy i i i jestem taka okropna! - Astrid spokojnie - Nie jak ja mam być spokojna? CO! Zobacz on, przecież niczym na to nie zasłużył - Wiedz, że to nie twoja wina. Ale jakoś, się nikt tym za bardzo nie przejął. Weź z nich przykaład. - Nie. Ja nie jestem jak inni! Ja mam uczucia - Czyli innich ich nie mają ? - zapytała z uśmiechem. Jak ona może się uśmiechać? - Nie wiem ... przepraszam - powiedziałam i położyłam głowę na stole - Nic się nie stało. Nie przejmuj się nim. Na pewno mu teraz dobrze. Sam tak postanowił. - Ale to przez nas. Gdybyśmy byli inni to byłby tu. - Nie wiem jak mam ci uświadomić, że on nie zasługuje na tyle haosu - Dobra ja zaraz przyjdę - powiedziałam płacząc. Weszłam do pokoju. Ojej Astrid ;( jak pięknie broni go. Przynajmniej jedna rozumie, że źle zrobiła .... CDN może dziś ????? Jako Czkawka Minęło tyle czasu. A ja? Ja się nie zmieniłem. No może .... ~ mam 14 lat ~ bronie smoków wszędzie ~ moim największym wrogiem jest Drago Krwawdoń ~ kocham tego wroga zawsze mnie porywa i sznatażuje a ja mu uciekam i on nie ma pojęcia jak ja to robię xD mam swoje sposoby ~ nie mam satłego miejsca zamieszkania ~ nikt nie wie jak mam na imię, ile mam lat ~ jestem tylko ja i Szczerbo ~ jestem szleńcem ; kocham wpadać w pułapki ~ chodzą o mnie mega ploty ... i mam nowe ksywy : Pan Smoków, Smoczy trener, Obrońca Smoków itp. ~ podrużuję cały czas z moim smokiem ~ mam zamiar zostać na jakiejś wyspie na dłużej ~ pamiętam cały czas o moim śnie z przed 2 lat ~ jestem o wiele wyższy, mam więcej siły ;) ćwiczyłem cieżko i są tego efekty ~ nie wiem nic o moim starym domu i jego mieszkańcach ale jakoś za nimi nie tęsknie ... tak jak obiecałem. Siedzę i milczę. Zimno ogarnia moje ciało. Później umysł. Słuchać głosne kroki. - No i co Smoczy Jeźdźcu ? Jak masz na imię ? Przypomniałeś sobie już ? - zapytał mój najwiekszy wróg. Niestety świrze ci nie powiem. - Nie nie wiem. Daj mi spokój - mruknąłem agresywnie - Ooo może teraz powiesz? - zaptał. Na nagich plecach poczułem ogropny ból. Coś przecięło mi skórę pod wpływem mocnego uderzenia. - Pacz to mój taki kolega - i pokazał mi zakrwawiony bat - pan bacik. Wiele razem prześliszmy. Tak jak ty ze swoim smoczkiem - powiedział i zarechotał złowieszczo. Czułem okropne pieczenie. Nie daje nigdy, przenigdy po sobie tego poznać. Jestem twardy. Nie płaczę z powdu jakiś tam bólów. - No fajny fajny - uśmiechnąłem się jak głupek. ....... Twoją największą bronią będzie uśmiech...... Niestety nie mogłem się ruszyć. Byłem umocowany do ciekawego czegoś gdzie nie można się ruszać. Stoi się na baczność. - No wiem - powiedział podchodząc znowu do mnie - To dziś nic nie powiesz? - zapytał. No zgaduj deklu. - Nie - odpowiedziałem ostro. - Okejjj do lochu z nim ! - rozkazał swoim strażom. Dwuch facetów wzięło wypuściło mnie z tego okropnego narzedzia do tortur. Wzięli mnie za ramiona do celi. Było tam ciemno, zimno i brzydko. Rzucili mnie tam. Dosłownie. Podali mi też koszulkę. Moją. Taka czarna xD. Taa z krótkim rękawem. - Dobranocccc !!!!! - krzyknąłem śmiejac sie jak debil. Lubię udawać głupka. Niestety oni myślą że nim jestem, przykro, że się mylą. Założyłem koszulkę i położyłem się przy kratach. Plecy piekły ale dawałem radę. Dasz radę. Przy celi na przeciwko siedział strażnik. Patrzyłem na niego dłuższą chwilę z uśmiechem. - Hej - powiedziałem szczerzac się. Zdziwił się. - Cześć - zaczął się rozglądać w końcu zaczął. - I nie boisz się go ? - powiedział cicho - Kogo? Drago? Pfff przecież wiem, że nie zabije mnie dopóki nie powiem mu jak tresuje się smoki, jak mam na imię, skąd pochodzę, ile mam lat ...... - Łał wyglądasz na młodego i taka odwaga? Gdzie takich dzieciaków jak ty szukać - zaśmiałem się i spojrzałem w kamienny, ciemny sufit. - Nie wiem - mruknąłem. - Zrobisz coś dla mnie ? - zapytałem i spojrzałem na jego oczy - Zależy - powiedział niezdecydowany - Daj mi kredę ok? - zapytałem i przy okazjii poprosiłem - Eee ok - zaczał się rozglądać. Okey mam chwilę. Musi się udać. Wziąłem jakiś patyk. Podszedł do mojej celi. Zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach. - Chwila - mruknął pod nosem - Okej okej - powiedziałem. O a teraz tak ładnie stój. Wziąłem patykiem klucze z jego paska. Rzuciłemje za siebie. - Masz - powiedział i dał mi dwa duże kawałki kredy - Dzieki - i uśmiechnąłem sie. Odszedł do ściany, przy której stał. Ja się podniosłem i podszedłem do ściany, która jest w miarę równa i duża. Kluczem się nie przejmowałem nie mogę zwracać na siebie uwagi. Zaczałem myśleć co by narysować ..... wielkie malowidełko. Co by tu palnąć na tej ścianie? O mam. Hy hy to będzie dobre ..... Hy hy ok kto zgadnie co narysuje Czkawka dedykt :3 mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba. DO PIĄTKU <33 No siema ! Hy hy to ja. Sory, że długo ale chciałam wam narysować ee tak jagby Astrid ( od tyłu) ale to bardzo pracochłonne i później wam pokażę. Rysuje na potrzebę opka xD ''6. Ucieczka cz.1'' Jako Czkawka Moje dzieło, zacząłem od dołu. Strażnik cały czas na mnie zerkał. Było już późno i ciemno. Zimno i pusto. Strasznie i do tego czułem lęk. Świtło dawała pochodnia w mojej celi. Hmmm jeszcze z godzinę zajmie mi to rysowanie. Myślicie jak reszta, że nie mam planu? Nie ... beep ... zła odpowiedź. Mam plan. W nocy około 2, wszyscy strażnicy śpią zamiast pełnić wartę, więc wezmę klucze i zacznę poszukiwania Szczerbatka. Muszę uważać bo chyba przenieśli go gdzie indziej. Tak byłem już tu. a żeby to raz... pfff. chyba siedzę już tu z piąty raz. Wstałem by kredowe dzieło zobaczyć w pełnej krasie. Wziąłem poprawiałem grube kontury. - Ty młody co tam tworzysz? - zapytał strażnik i ziewnął. - Nic takiego. Ale trzeba jakoś pozbyć się nudy .Nie? - Racja - odpowiedział i chyba się uśmiechnął. Ja wróciłem do rysunku naściennego. Jako Astrid Siedziałam i pozbywałam się emocjii tam gdzie zawsze. W lesie. Było już trochę późno. Wyjęłam topór, który był wbity w drzewo. W dąb. Odgarnęłam moje długaśne włosy do tyłu. Nie obcianałam ich już od 12-tego roku życia i mają być prawo długie. Sięgają mi za daleko za plecy. ( tak to możliwe bo włosy rosną 12cm na rok ;)). Są w warkoczu do tyłu. Łażąc bez sensu po lesie zobaczyłam bardzo ciekawe miejsce. Taką jagby kotlinę. Było tam dużo krzewów. Na środku było piękne jeziorko. Odbijał się w nim księżyc. Uśmiechnęłam się patrząc w gwiezdne niebo. Nie było mi zimno. Mamy najcieplejszą porę roku na Berk. Byłam ciekawa tego miejsca. Podeszłam do skał. W nich była tarcza. Okrągła. Najwyraźniej komuś tu utknęła. Chwyciłam ją i od razu wyjęłam. Co za palant by jej nie wyjął? Coś mi od razu odpowiedziało : Czkawka. Przęłknęłam ślinę. Spruchniałą tarczę rzuciłam na bok. Weszłam do wnętrza pięknego miejsca. Myśl, że mogłby być tu on nie dawała mi spokoju. Może gdy znikał tu przychodził. Może? Podeszłam do spiralowatych konarów drzew, na których można było siedzieć, leżeć, spać .... Położyłam mój topór na kamieniu i podeszłam do jeziora. Zamoczyłam w niem rękę. Woda była naprawdę ciepła. Rozglądałam się dalej ale nic ciekawego nie widziałam. Przyjdę jutro może coś jeszcze tu zobaczę? Jako Czkawka Hyhy skończyłem. Podpisałem " do zobaczenia. Wątpię, że będe tęskinić" Hahaha. Narysowałem Drago. Był identyczny jak na żywo, postarałem się o wszystkie detale i szczegóły. Narysowałem mu za plecami Nocną Furię, która ucieka. Heh. Chyba nie będzie aż tak zły. Śmiałem się sam do siebie. U najgorszego wroga w lochach. Sam. Zimno tu i cimno. Inni więźnie na pewno myślą, że juz zwariowałem śmiejąc się tak. Zza krat w małym oknie, wyjrzałem i zobaczyłem księżyc. Świecił mocno i jasno. Jak tak patrzę na niebo i gwiazdy, myślę, że na pewno ktoś robi to samo co ja. Nie, że siedzi w lochach i rysuje portrety kredą. Że jest tak samotny i niezrozumiały przez resztę, siedzi i myśli nad przeznaczeniem. Ja już je mam. Inni moze jeszcze go nie poznali? Patrzyłem dalej. Teraz na ciemny ocean. Od razu pomyślałem o tak samo zimnych jak on uczuciach ludzi, jak tych co mnie chcieli się pozbyć. Znaczy na pewno nadal się z tego cieszą lub już o mnie zapomnieli. Wierzę tylko, że mój świetny kolega. Trochę starszy kolega, kowal o mnie pamięta. No bo kto wiecej zatruwałby sobie mną głowę? Nikt. Raczej nikt. To takie oczywiste, że nikt. Poczułem, że zaczynam płakać. Nie miałem nic przeciwko. Oprałem łokciami głowę o kamienny " parapet". - Głodny ? - zapytał ten spoko strażnik od kredy - Nie .. - od razu poprawiłem struny głosowe, żeby nie wyglądało, że płaczę. - Ekmm - chrząknąłem - nie dzięki - powiedziałem i odwróciłem się. Spojrzał na mnie współczująco. - Wreszcie się zachowujesz jak normalny więzień - zaśmiał się. Ja też, nie moje wina, że cały czas się cieszę albo płaczę. Jest jeszcze opcja bezoobojętności. Wtedy nie jestem ani zły, ani smutny, ani wesoły. Może tak wszystko naraz? Nie wiem trudno opisać. - To płaczesz czy się śmiejesz? - zapytał w końcu - To i to - powiedziałem. Uśmiechnęliśmy się i odszedł do ściany, przy której pełnił wartę.Teraz wziął sobie stołek. No więc sobie na nim klapnął. A ja przy kratach od wyjścia położyłem się i oparłem nogi o ścianę z zawiasmi. Zamknąłem oczy. Zaraz je otworzyłem. Przy kratach stnął sam drago. Dobrze, że nie zobaczył jeszcze swojego rysunku. - Nie za wygodnie ci synek? - zapytał złośliwie. Nie podniosłem się żeby udzielić odpowiedzi. - Nie. I jestem twoim synkiem. - Tak? A kogo ? - myślisz, że jestem na tyle głupi, że ci odpoweim. Może i leże na ziemi ale to nie znaczy, że nie mam mózgu. - Kogoś, kogo nie chce znać i kogoś kogo się wstydze - powied ziałem. Bezuczuciowo i obojętnie. Miałem ochotę zapłakać ale nie wolno przecholowywać z płaczem i smutkiem. - O ciekawa zagadka o wielki Panie Smoczków - zaśmiał się. - No wiem ... - ziewnąłem i położyłem sobie ręce za głowę. - Jesteś nie do wytrzymania. Wiesz? - zapytał łażąc przy mojej celi. - Wiem już się tego nasłuchałem wiele razy - I patrz jak skończyłeś - nie odpowiedziałem temu wrednemu człowiekowi, który chce zapanować nad smokami. - No co mi tam pasi. Jestem wolny i szczęśliwy. A to, że mnie porywasz i torturujesz wolę niż dawne życie. - Oh młody ... kiedy ty zmądrzejesz - ejj ja już jestem mądrzejszy niż ty. Kto umie tresować smoki. No chyba nie ty? - Kiedyś na pewno - zamknąłem oczy. - To co jutro nadal kolega bacik dla ciebie? - zapytał. Otworzyłem oczy i podniosłem sie lekko. - Obojętnie mi. Rób sobie co chcesz i tak ci nie powiem. - Tak? - Tak - warknąłem, już nie wytrzymuje z nim. - O to fajnie. Jutro będzię cud jeśli usiądzisz na tyłku albo w ogóle przeżyjesz - powiedział bardzo złym głosem - No i dobra. Możesz mnie zabić i tak ci nie powiem ! - krzyknąłem głośno a echo rozniosło się po całych strasznych, napełnionych strachem i lękiem lochach. - O taki to jesteś odważny ? - To nie odwaga tylko obietnica. Ty na pewno ich nie dotrzymujesz. - O wielki wspaniały się zanalzł ! - powiedział ze wściekłością - Daj se siana - burknąłem i podszedłem do okna. Świeże powietrze może mnie trochę ukoi. - Idź stąd. Daj mi chwilę spokoju. Zajmij się sobą, nie jestem twoją własnością. Chce ciszy ! - powiedziałem stojąc plecami do niego. - Dobrze. Jutra nie przeżyjesz. Kolorowych snów. - Nara ... - mruknąłem. Nagle coś wbiło się w moje plecy. - A to za to pyskowanie - powiedział odchodząc. Znowu poczułem okropny ból. Wyjąłem to okropieństwo z pleców. Było to metalowe kółko z ostrzami na końcu, które łatwo wbijają sie we wszystko. Wystarczy pocelować. I już. Głeboka, boląca, bolesna rana gotowa. Do tego długo się goi. - Dzięki - mruknąłem. Syknąłem z bólu. - najlepszy prezent jak na razie - zdiąłem koszulkę. - Nawet nie wiesz jak to okropnie wygląda - szepnął strażnik. Odwróciłem się do niego twarzą. - Aż tak źle ? - No - powiedział. - matko skąd tyle w tobie agresjii i do tego się go nie boisz. Łał niekogo nie widziałem, żeby ktoś mu się postwaił. Niezłe z ciebie ziółko. Taka odwaga ? Matka powinna być z takiego syna dumna. - popatrzyłem z żałosnym smutkiem w oczach na niego - albo ojciec - dodał. Ta jeszcze lepiej. - Masz - powiedział i podał mi butelkę z wodą. - Spokojie nie zatruta. Moja ja ją piję, znaczy miałem wypić. - tłumaczył się. - Dzięki jestem ci dłużny. - powiedziałem i wziąłem butelkę. Jako Astrid Biegłam szybko przez las do domu. Już po 22. Muszę się pośpieszyć. Jeszcze chwila i.... Hop przez okno do pokoju. Jestem. Uff. Podbiegłam do łóżka. Topór, tak ten od Czkawki rzuciłam na łóżko. Spod łóżka wyciągnęłam jego zeszyt, które już prawie znam na pamięć. Jest tam też dużo informacjii o smokach. Otworzyłam na ostanie strony. Tak! To to miejsce, które znalazłam. Na pewno też je znalazł skoro było na z pięciu obrazkach. Tylko mniej porośnięte krzakami i drzewami. Byłam dumna z tego, że je zanalazłam. Przeczytałam wpis pod szkicem tego jeziorka i krajobrazu za nim. " Szkoda, że ludzie są zimni i bezuczuciowi. Liczą tylko na broń. A co z przyjaźnią? Ona daje nam szczęście. Nie tylko ludzka przyjaźń. Ja taką jedną przyjaźń zawarłem. Jest ona wspaniała. Nie wiem czy zamieniłbym ją na dziewczynę. Pozatym która by mnie chciała? Właśnie. Dlatego dobrze, że go mam. Polubił mnie takiego jakim jestem. Czyli nie koniecznie wikingiem (...)" hyhy napisałam tu opis przyjaźni Czkawki ze Szczerbem - Co ? - zapytałam i przeczytałam to jeszcze raz. Nie do końca zrozumiałam przesłanie tego. Zresztą jak zwykle. To co czytałam tylko w połowie docierało do mnie. Pisał tu samą prawdę. O wszystkim. Usiadłam na podłodzę czesząc włosy. O nie a jednak .... - Astrid ??? - powiedziała mama zaglądając do pokoju. CDN :DD jak mi sie uda jtr dodam jakieś zdięcia robione specjalnie na tego bloga. Przepraszam za błedy orto :O wiem, że ich na pewno trochę ale mam nadzieję że przymrużacie na nie oko. Nie? hhy no cóż nie jestem ideałem ;p - E co mamo ? - zapytałam, odkładając ksiażkę na bok. Spojrzała na mnie z miną, która nie była zbyt przyjemna. Wstałam i patrzyłam na nią. - Sama dobrze wiesz. Gdzie byłaś ? - zapytała krzyżując ręce na piersiach. - W lesie - odpowiedziałam krótko - Po co ? - Trenować - jak zwykle. 7. Ucieczka cz.2 Jako Czkawka mam prośbę, czytajcie to wolno i powoli ... da to bardzo sycacy efekt ok? ;)) Siedziałem skulony w ciemnym lochu. Kołysałem się na boki. Każdy już pozasypiał. Nawet straże. Za godzinę uciekam. Muszę mieć pewność, że każdy śpi. Podniosłem głowę, bo usłyszałem kroki.' Przechodziła tamtędy jakaś dziewczyna. Szła wolno, jakby się skradała. Patrzyła po celach. Zatrzymała się przy mojej. Miała jasne blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Była niższa ode mnie ale nie tak bardzo niska .... Patrzyła na mnie, a ja na nią.' Zamrugałem i zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie stoi tam żadna piękna dziewczyna tylko jakiś strażnik. Posłałem mu złe spojrzenie, kiwając głową na boki. Wystraszył się i poszedł dalej sprawdzając inne cele. Z mojego doświadczenia wiem, że to ostatni patrol cel na dziś, więc ucieczka będzie, mam nadzieję, łatwa. Ale co to było? Jakieś zwidy? .......Pomyślałem o tej pięknej blondynce.....Miała takie piękne oczy. Gdy patrzysz na zwykłego człowieka musisz podejść blisko by sprawdzić jaki ma kolor oczu. A tu nie. Już z daleka rzucają się w oczy. Najpierw patrzysz na te niespotykanie piękne i wielkie oczy. Później na delikatne, lecz groźne rysy twarzy. Następnie na lekko różowe usta, i kąciki ust uniesione lekko do góry. Długi i piękny warkocz zwisający z wdziękiem po jej pięknej sylwetce. I ten jej topór taki jagbym już go gdzieś widział. Tylko gdzie? Patrzyła przez te kilka sekund na mnie mrużąc oczy i powoli się uśmiechając. Czułem, że mnie zna. A ja ją. Że chciałaby mnie przytulić. Że chciałaby żebym stamtąd wyszedł. Żebśmy się dokładnie sobie przyjrzeli. Może my sie skądś (nw jak się pisze skądś czy skąś ... oj tam kij to ...) znamy? Jak mamy na imię? Ile mamy lat? By być razem wolni od tego złego miejsca i zmartwień. Ale co to było? Jakiś kolejny znak. Od Odyna? Po 2 latach milczenia, dostałem kolejny znak? Ale kto to? I po co mi tu ją na chwilę pzysłano? Uśmiechnąłem się i wstałem. Na razie muszę porzucić te myśli. Czas na ucieczkę. - Mam - szepnałem do siebie, zabierając z kamiennej ławki klucze. Spojrzałem na świecący mocno już księżyc. Dobra teraz! Otworzyłem szybko kratowe xD drzwi. Klucz wziąłem do kieszeni. Zamknąłem spowrotem drzwi. Szedłem ciemnym korytarzem. Światło dawały pochodnie, które żażyły się wściekle. Co 10 cel pod ścianą spał strażnik. Muszę teraz uważać by nikogo nie zbudzić bo już po mnie. Kocham to. Wyzwania! '' zw hyhy ;3'' Spojrzałem w cele, która najbardziej rzuciła sie w mojw oczy. W każdej obok był jakiś śpiący smok. A w tej nie. A teraz proste równanie. Mój smok+ciemność= ciemność. Mam przeczucie, że to tu. Kieruj się instynktem, przeczuciami ... Zajrzałem do ciemnego wnętrza. - Szczerbatek ? - szepnąłem Jako Astrid Przyjaźń to naprawdę skarb. Lepszy niż dobra wikińska broń. Tak jak pisał. On. Od niedawna zaprzyjaźniłam się ze Szpatką. Przyznam to było trudne, ale zrobiła sie normalniejsza, gdy nie spedza tyle czasu z bratem. Jemu też to na dobre wyszło. Wiecej spedza czasu z kumplami ; Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem. Szpatka jest naprawdę śmieszną i super kumpelą. Nigdy bym tak o niej nie pomyślała. Wracamy do mojej rozmowy, a nie myśleniu o kumplach. Tak to kontynuacja rozmowy jak wróciła z lasu - Za miesiąc posyłam cię na Smocze Szkolenie - powiedziała mama, stając nadal w drzwiach - O to super - powiedziałam. Łał to zaszczyt uczęszczać na te szkolenia. - Była Szpatka - oznajmiła, wyrywając mnie z zaskoczenia i zachwytu - Tak a po co ? - zapytałam z uśmiechem - Nie wiem. Powiedziała, że jak wrócisz to żebyś do niej poszła. - O to ja lecę - powiedziałam gotowa do ucieczki tylko po to by dowiedzieć się co chciała Szpatka - Gdzie kochana? O 23 ? - zapytała stając mi szeroko w drzwiach na znak, że nigdzie się nie wybieram. - A no może racja. Pewnie śpi. - mruknęłam pod nosem z myślą, że do siebie - Tak. Dobrze to chyba tyle idź spać. - powiedziała i z uśmiechem zamknęła drzwi. - Co ona chciała ? - zapytałam się w myślach. Znów sięgnęłam po książkę, notes, pamiętnik nie wiem to jest wszystko w jednym. - Ok, ok to tu ...! - powiedziałam i przy okazjii zapaliłam świeczkę. Znalazłam piękny rysunek smoka. Od 2 lat szukałam go w każdym wydaniu różnych ksiąg o smokach. Nigdzie go nie było. Pewnie jest bardzo rzadki. Naszkicowany jest leżąc. Ma uchylone jedno oko, jagby coś go dopiero obudziło ze snu. Jednym skrzydłem zarazby zasłonił sobie mordkę. Nie nazwę tego mordą bo to nieładnie. Miał dużo pięknie cieniowanych łusek. I to! O to mi chodziło ! To miejsce za nim. Tak to na sto procent tam gdzie dziś byłam. Te skały, drzewa .... to samo. Na pewno. Czyli tam był ten smok? No kurczę, tyle jest pytań bez odpowiedzi. Kolejny wpis, który jest dla mnie z lekka nie do zrozumienia. Z resztą jak zwykle. " Moje przeczucia są bardzo dziwne. Czuję, że już nie jestem wikingiem. Czy to dlatego, że jestem taki z wyglądu, czy z charakteru. Wszystko przez smoki. Ale ja nie potrafiłbym go zabić. To niemożliwe. Niegdy. Wolę juz nie być wikingiem, niż zrobić coś tak okropnego (...)" Jako Czkawka - Wrauu - była to także cicha odpowiedź. - Mój kochany ... juz uciekamy już ... - powiedziałem pewnie. Znalazłem śpiącego strażnika. Pfff ma gościu twardy sen. Serio. Zabrałem klucz. Pobiegłem jak najciszej do celi z moim przyjacielem. - Chodź idziemy stąd - wszedłem i rzucił się na mnie, liżąc moją twarz. - Sss - syknąłem cicho z bólu. Ból ran na moich plecach jest nie do wytrzymania. - Dobra dobra nie przepraszaj teraz - poklepałem go po ... a tak to głowa. Usiadłem na nim. - Do wyjścia - podrapałem go za uszami. To znak do startu. Zaczęliśmy biec przez ciemne korytarze. Wreszcie! Przed nami wielkie wyjście/wejście. Wybiegliśmy. Przed nami wielki księżyc i ocean. Świeże zimne powietrze. Zaczęliśmy teraz biec w stronę przepaści. Skoczyliśmy w nią. Spadaliśmy razem, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi. Znaczy wokół osi Szczerbatka. - Wolność !!!!!! - krzyknąłem radośnie. Przed taflą oceanu wyprostowałem lot. Lecieliśmy szybko i wściekle xDDDD. Po 2 latach latania na moim smoku jestem profesjonalistą. Muszę nadal sterować jedną nogą byśmy mogli latać, ale to jet do nauczenia. Nawet najtrudniejsze triki nam wychodzą. - To gdzie teraz ? - zapytałem. Świadomość powiedziała mi, że snów jesteśmy sami. Ja i smok. taa dowiedziałam się zę jadę do fryzjera xD skrócę sb grzywkę by widzieć klawiaturę i wracam ! :** '' ''8. Dziewczyna ze snów *0* '' Jako Czkawka Jeśli cię coś trapi to podziel się tym smutkiem z innymi a na pewno cię zrozumieją. Gorzej ze mną ja mam tylko smoka. A czy on mnie zrozumie? Nie wiem zawsze warto próbować. - To może tu? - wskazałem na mało już widoczną wyspę. A co ma mi tu wybrzydzać. Lądujemy i koniec. Chodzi tylko o to żeby się gdzieś zdrzemnąć. Zeszliśmy do lądowania. Zeskoczyłem na miękki piach. Wokół nas były różne drzewa a miejsce w którym staliśmy to była najwyraźniej jakaś mała plaża. Poszedłem do brzegu oceanu. Zamoczyłem dłonie w wodzie. Nie jest zimna. No nie dziwne mamy teraz dość duże tepmperatury. A co powiedzieć później ? Już sie nie mogę doczekać lata. Zdiąłem koszulkę i spodnie żeby umyć sobie rany na plecach. ''( ej ludzie żeby nie było on ma gacie -.-) '' Nie polecam takich kompieli. Po pierwsze - to słona woda - jeśli masz wrednego i lubiącego dowcipy smoka to leżysz już na dnie - i duże fale, które ci moczą włosy a miałeś już nadzieję, że będa suche -.- - Szczerbatek ! Oddawaj spodnie! - wrzasnąłem zły. Nachylił się czekając na mnie. No i tak zaczęła się zabawa w ganianego by odzyskać ubrania. Po pół godzinie ubrałem się i z pomocą mojego walniętego tak jak ja, smoka zaczęliśmy zbierać drzewo na ognisko. - Na Odyna gdzie z tą kłodą mój ty barani łbie ? - powiedziałem machając rękami na widok Szczerbatka, niosącego całą kłodę. Była niewiele większa od niego. - Hahah - pogłaskałem zmęczonego smoka po łebku - będę miał na czym spać. - Zrobił obrażona minę i pokazał mi język. Usiadłem na piachu i zacząłem budować domek z drzewek na ognisko. Będzie się lepiej i dłużej tlił ogień w ognisku. Ziewnąłem i poprosiłem smoka by zapalił nasze super, piękne ognisko. Usiadłem na kłodzie od Szczerbatej Mordki. Położył mi się przy nogach. - Mój mały Szczerbuś - pogłaskałem go za uszami. To go odpręża i usypia. Tak jak mówiłem. Usypiaaa. Zasnął. Wyciągnąłem ręce wkierunku ogniska by je ogrzać. Wreszcie mam czas by pomyśleć o niej. ''zw -.-'' Ciekawe kogo tam do jasnej ciasnej widziałem. No nie wiem, nic mi to nie mówi. Nie znam. A pozatym kiedy ja ostatnio widziałem człowieka przeciwnej ''(tego zdania nie miałam pojęcia jak napisać ale jakoś się domyślcie o co mi biega ok? No chyba że dobrze jest xD) '' płeci? Hahah w sensnie że tak w ogóle? Jestem od nich odizolowany całkiem, że od ludzi nie tylko od dziewczyn. Zaśmiałem się do siebie patrząc w ognisko. Jestem jakimś dzikusem żyjącym ze smokami. Zabawne. Dotknąłem włosów. Wreszcie wyschły. Ułożyłem jakoś tak, że sam nie wiem jak. Znaczy tak jak lubię. Każdy włos w inną stronę. Bo po co mam chodzić ulizany jak jakiś laluś? W końcu dzikusem jestem. Hah. Taaa. Chyba coś mi odwala. Czasami mi się wydaje, że jestem nienormalny. Albo to inni są nienormalni? Nie mam pojęcia. Położyłem sie na kłodzie. Akurat się zmieściłem. Patrzyłem na gwiazdy. Świeciły tak jak w tę noc, kiedy uciekłem ... z .. no wiecie skąd. Księżyc wydawał się ogromny w porównaniu z tymi gwiazdami. Zamknąłem oczy by pomyśleć o. No dobra przyznam się. O domu. Nie, nie tęsknie. Zastanawiam się czy coś się tam zmieniło. Ludzie, domy, wioska, port, twierdza, farmy ... Może kiedyś jak będę w pobliżu to zerknę. Nie chce mi się teraz cofać by zobaczyć to miejsce z moich koszmarów. W poruwnaniu z moimi 2 latami poza domem jest 1000 razy lepiej. Sam nie wiem gdzie lecę codziennie. Sam nie wiem co z tego będzie. Lecę za czymś. Tylko nie wiem za czym. Za przeczuciem. Czuję, że tam gdzieś niedługo coś mnie czeka. Osobiście liczę na jakąś przygodę. Położyłem się na boku. Patrzyłem na ciemne drzewa i krzewy. Moim największym marzeniem jest żeby latać sam. Tak, jestem szalony. Wiecie, że zaprojektowałem strój do tego? Tyle obliczeń, poprawek, projektowania. Ale jest. Wszystko zajęło mi rok. a to tylko projekt. Do jego realizacjii potrzebna była by oniecznie kuźnia. Hah no niezbędnie. Do tego wszystkiego : sterowanie do Szczerbatkowego ogona by latał sam, gdy ja będę także sam leciał przez chmury. Nowe siodło. Lepsze, lżejsze i szybsze. Nowa lotka, dzięki której będziemy latać sto razy szybciej niż teraz. Tyle planów. Ehh mam zamiar zanleść gdzieś jakiś postój. Bym mógł te projekty wykonać. Ale na to poczekam jeszcze moze z rok? Przekręciłem się w na brzuch. Ughh ale fajny wiatr. Zamknąłem oczy i naturalnie. Zasnąłem. '''I znowu to samo miejsce. Ponownie siadam na głazie. Teraz czuję niepewność. Coś się kroi. Znowu dostanę przepowiednię. Przeszły mnie ciarki.' '- Czkawka - powiedział radosny głos. Ten sam, który słyszałem te dwa lata temu.' '- Tak to ja - powiedziałem pod nosem.' '- Coś cię gryzie ? - zapytał głos, już ' przyzwyczaiłem się, że go nie widzę. '- Trochę tak i trochę nie' '- Czyli ? - hmm' '- Boję się tego co mi chcesz dziś powiedzieć - wydusiłem wreszcie z siebie' '- O nie ma czego - powiedział to tak, że od razu poczułem ulot strachu z serca' '- Naprawdę?' '- Tak - odpowiedział łagodnym tonem' '- Ufff - parsknąłem i rzuciłem mały kamyczek w jeziorko' '- Niedługo stanie się cos co będziesz musiał pokonać - heh ...' '- I to jest to czego mam się nie bać ? - zapytałem z ironią' '- No tak. Nie możesz się bać bo go nie pokonasz, ale ja i tak wiem, że się go nie boisz - już wiem o kim mowa' '- Drago - wyszeptałem cicho' '- Bingo' '- Ale co on zamierza? Sam mam stawić mu czoła? - znowu miliony pytań' '- Ze Szczerbatkiem ' '- A no tak ...' '- Dasz radę - zaczął' '- Jeszcze będę z siebie dumny - dokończyłem cicho' '- No widzisz jaki z ciebie mądry chłopak - rozbawiło mnie to. Patrzyłem na drzewa, które zrzucały liście pod wpływem lekkiego wiatru.' '- Mogę mieć jeszcze jedno pytanie, bo znając życie odezwiesz się znowu za kilka lat ?' '- Pytaj chłopcze' '- No a więc - zacząłem miętosić dłonie - ta dziewczyna. Ta dziś. To znak od ciebie czy... tak mi się przewidziało' '- Nie to było specjealnie. Wiem że uwielbiasz patrzeć w księżyc. I wtedy zastanawiasz się czy jest ktoś taki jak ty. Czy ma swoje przeznacenie. Otóż ona czeka na coś. Albo na kogoś. I o tym jeszcze nie wie. Niestety musi jeszcze długo poczekać na tego " ktośa "' '- A kto to' będzie ? - zapytałem ciekawy '- Ktoś. Nie mogę za dużo mówić. ' '- A jak ma na imię ? ' '- Też ci nie powiem. Nie mogę. Wiedzieć ci tylko na dziś można tylko to, że kogoś jej bardzo barkuje. I sama jest zdziwiona, że to akurat tej osoby ...' '- Wybacz ale jestem chyba głupi i nie rozumiem - zaśmiałem się jak debil' '- Nie, nie jesteś głupi. Przeciwnie. Nie myśl na razie o niej.' '- No niby jak? Sam mi ją ukazałeś a teraz mam o niej zapomnieć ? - to głupie. Jak można zapomnieć o tak pięknej dziewczynie ?!' '- Dobra nie ważne. Skup się na Drago później na dziewczętach okej ?' '- Hhaha bardzo śmieszne tak się składa, że jeszcze w ogóle nie myślałem o dziewczynie ( w sensie że partnerce czy coś takiego) - foch' '- Sarkazm Smoczy Jeżdźcu sarkazm. A wiem, że ty lubisz żarty' '- Hhahah tak uwielbiam. Szczególnie te moje i mojego smoka.' '- A więc przesłanie na dziś ? - zapytał' '- Drago. Jakaś napewno ciekawa walka!' '- Tak dobrze. To do zobaczenia Panie Smoków' '- Podobają mi się te ksywki' '- To się cieszę' '- Aaa no tak. Do zobaczenia za dwa lata za pewne - powiedziałem wesoło' '- A skąd wiesz, że za dwa? - zapytał. Głos rozlał się po mojej głowie. Poczułem, że mam mokrą twarz.' - Szczerbatek !!! CDN możę w środę ? :/ :) co myślicie o tym rozdziale ? :3 ''9. Czy Smoczy Jeźdźiec istnieje? Jako Czkawka Czasem myślimy, że nikt nas nie zna. Że nikt nie potrafi rozgryść naszego umysłu. Naszych uczuć, przemyśleń i planów. Ja też tak myślałem, że taki ktoś nie istnieje. A jednak okazuje się, że już nie dłogo mam tę osobę poznać. Że sam nie będę o tej osobie wiedział. Bedzie to przypadkowe poznanie. Nic więcej nie wiem. To moja kolejna lecz króciótka przepowiednia. Czekałem na nią tylko tydzień. Łał szybko co nie? Na razie nie spotkałem Drago. I fajnie by było, gdybym go na razie nie spotkał. Ale tak ma być. Prędzej czy później się z nim zmierzę. Co z tego wyniknie? Skąd mam wiedzieć, jestem tylko człowiekiem. A pozatym tylko czternastoletnim. - Na drzewo - powiedziałem do Szczerbatka. Kolejna ciekawa wyspa warta rzucenia okiem. Schowałem się zwraz z moim smokiem w drzewach. Przyglądałem się ludziom w porcie. O! Johan! Johan Kupczy. Od razu podbiegło do niego dużo ludzi. Przywitali się i zaczęli się wypytywać o rzeczy, które by miał do sprzedania. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie i patrzyłem na radosnych i pogodnych jak dzisiejsza pogoda, ludzi. - Tak, tak jasne - usłyszałem jak Johan przytakuje. Chciałem usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają. Ze Szczerbatkiem podeszliśmy troszkę bliżej nadal chowając się w leśnych drzewach. - Tak ponąć lata na smoku - zaśmiał się Johan - Ale niby jak ? - zapytał jakiś facet, który trzymał w dłoniach miecz, który na pewno chciał kupić. - Nie mam pojęcia. Mogę wam powiedzieć - zaczął kupiec - że już wiele razy uciekł Drago Krwawdoniowi - każdy zamilkł na wymówione imię tego pacana, którego każdy się tak obawia. - Niemożliwe - parsknął ktoś. Ejj ja tu jestem .... - Tak to prawda. Nikt nie widział jego smoka, bo są szybcy jak burza - machnął przed siebie ręką na pokazanie szybkości lotu - nikt nie wie jak ma na imię ten Jeźdźiec, skąd pochodzi ale ponąć jest młody. Z wyglądu na 15 lat - hmmm pomyliłeś sie tylko o rok ;) - Nienawidzi gdy ktoś robi krzywdę smokom - tak to prawda - jest szybki i przebiegły jak jego smok - ojej bo się speszę - Dobra koniec historyjek, ale strzeszcie się, bo moze znajdzie waszą wyspe i gdy zobaczy, że cos zrobiliście smokom to moze się źle skończyć ''zwwww ;p ''Jako Astrid Za trzy tygodnie będę chodzić na Smocze Szkolenie. Tak się cieszę! Wreszcie będę mogła wykazać sie tym co ćwieczę prawie codziennie ; szybkość, zwinność i siłę. Już widzę jak zabijam mojego pierwszego smoka. Nie mogę sie doczekać. Kocham wyzwania. - Widziałeś Szpatkę ? - zapytałam Mieczyka, który siedział na ławce przed swoim domem. Patrzył w chmury. - Eeee kiedy ? - zapytał i zamknął oczy - No dziś baranie, a kiedy ? - zapytałam ostro - Dziś ...- powiedział cicho - eee .... - jeszcze raz się jąkniesz się a przywalę ci tak, że się nie pozbierasz - a już wiem. Poszła do Pyskacza - powiedział wreszcie - No wreszcie. Dzięki pa! - powiedziałam odchodząc od domu rodziny Thorson. Z daleka zauważyłam, że Szpatka rozmawia o czymś z Pyskaczem. Na mój widok zamilkli. Stanęłam w wejściu. - Cześć wszystkim - przywitałam się - Cześć Astrid - powiedziała Szpatka - Dzień doberek - przywitał się uśmiechnięty kowal - O czym rozmawialiście ? - zapytałam ciekawa - O niczym - powiedział krótko Pyskacz i równocześnie ze Szpatką uśmiechnęli się - Przecież widziałam, że rozmawiacie a jak weszłam to zamilkliście - stali jak dwa słupy i uśmiechali się. - No co ?!! - powiedziałam głośno - No bo jaa - zaczęła Szpatka - yhh nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć .... Jako Czkawka Po niedługiej chwili podsłuchiwania ludzi z tej oto wyspy, postanowiłem, że lecimy dalej. Szybciej i szybciej ponad wodą. Rozchodziła się pod nami z wielkim chlupotem. AAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! Ratunku ?! Pomocy ? Nagle czuję, że spadamy. Odwróciłem szybko głowę do tyłu. Ogon. O ogon! Przedziurawiony! - Spokojnie. Spokojnie. - mówiłem do przerażonego jak ja Szczerbatka. Zacząłem podążać w kierunku jego lotki. Złapałem się mocno za jego ogon i jedną ręką siegnąłem lotki. Rozłożyłem ją. A teraz Odynie żeby tylko wylądować. - Szczerbo proszę lądujemy ... - wyszeptałem i pokierowałem nas na najbliższy brzeg. Zamknąłem oczy. Runęliśmy w jakiś las. Spadłem na glębę z mocnym uderzeniem. Spojrzałem na krzewy i na drzewa. Zaczęło mi migać w oczach. Złapałem się za głowę. Sss moja dłoń, była cała we krwi. Świat się stał czarno-biały a ja czułem, że zaraz stanie się coś gorszego niż to. No i zgadłem ostatnie słowa jakie udało mi się usłyszeć to : - " Jest panie. Zestrzeliliśmy ogon smoka i spadli tu .... " - zamknąłem oczy, myśląc tylko o tym by mój smok uciekł. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel, który pomimo tego, że jest smokiem jest wszystkim czym mam. Moją radością, przyjacielem a nawet rodziną. Jako Astrid - No mów Szpatka mówcie mi szybko, bo .... - patrzyłam na nich oboje ze wściekłością - Oj Astrid, bo ja no .... - zaczęła Szpatka miętosząc dłonie ze zdenerwowania - Zepsuła twój topór - dokończył wcale nie przejmujacym głosem Pyskacz - Czekaj, ten od - wkurzyłam się - niego ? - zapytałam patrząc na ziemię ze smutkiem - Tak ten od Czkawki - powiedział znowu kowal - Ale jak i kiedy ? - zapytałam zła - No jak ostatnio byłaś w lesie to go nie wzięłaś i myślałam, że mogę go pożyczyć no i pożyczyłam - Tak trochę bez pytania - wtrąciłam przyjaciółce w słowo - No wiem. I szłam sobie z nim i jakiś smok wyszedł zza rogu, dosłownie. Rzuciłam topór, bo był ciężki - no jak dla kogo dla mnie to pióreczko - i smok na niego depnął. Pokrzywił go a ja uciekłam - A najlepsze jest to, że smok nawet jej nie widział hahah - zaśmiał się Pyskacz. Spojrzałam na niego " serio, serio to jest dla ciebie śmieszne?" Nawet nie wiecie ile ten prezent dla mnie znaczył. - Ja tak przepraszam - wyszeptała Szpatka i spojrzała mi w oczy - A i ja mam go naprawić - dodał z uśmiechem Pyskacz - Dobra ja idę. Pa - powiedziałam i wybiegłam pełna smutku i żałości. Biegłam przed siebie, nie patrząc na kolegów, którzy grzecznie się ze mną przywitali. 10. Oboje w trudnej sytuacji ''podałam dla was tytuł kolejnego rozdziału ;)) jutro nie mam zajęć z panią od muzyki bo zachorowała ;) wiec zajrzę tu JUTRO :DD hyhy PRZEPRASZAM ZA BŁEDY ORTO. MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE PODOBA SIĘ TO, ŻE TRZYMAM W NAPIĘCIU XD A JEŚLI NIE TO MUSICIE CZEKAĆ Z NIECIERPLIWOŚCIĄ na nexta ;p ''Jako Czkawka Ty nie wiesz co to znaczyć tęskinić. Nie wiesz co to samotność, strach lub cierpienie. Zostałem dziś dodatkowo wybiczowany, ale i tak nic nie powiedziałem. Po moim rozbiciu się w lesie straciłem dużo krwi, przez co jestem osłabiony i lekko niemrawy. Wtrącono mnie do malutkiego lochu. Nie ma tu ławki ani niczego co by poprawiło mój chumor. Chcę uciec ale nie wiem jak. Zaroźili, że jak im nie ujawinię wszystkich informacjii, których żądają to zrobią coś złego Szczerbatkowi. Tego też nie wiem gdzie jest, na pewno go przenieśli, tak jak mnie. Rozejrzałem sie po całkiem ciemnym lochu. Nie ma tu ani na korytarzu nawet najmniejszej pochodni. Czuję się tak źle. Słone i ciepłe łzy nie oddają tego uczucia boleści i cierpienia, na które jestem wskazany. Usiadłem pod nieruwną ścianą. No i co ty zrobiłeś Czkawka? Może lepiej by było zostać na tym zakichanym. Ał. Ała. Nie mogę. Położyłem się na ziemi, zwijając się z bólu. Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści, lecz to nie pomogło uspokoić mojego bólu. Świat, a najbardziej mój umysł zaczął bez celu wirować. A ja się tak bałem. Bałem, że to koniec. Że już po mnie. Że nie będę mógł sie zemścić na nim. Na Drago, tym potworze. Jako Astrid Siedziałam pełna smutku. Na kamieniu. W moim i chyba nie tylko moim ukochanym miejscu. Nie mogę sobie tego wyobraźić, że tę jedyną rzecz, którą ceniłam jak najdroższy skarb ktoś zniszczył. Ten topór był dla mnie bardzo ważnym i miłym prezentem. Nawet jeśli Pyskacz go naprawi nie będzie taki sam. Otarłam łzę z policzka. Spojrzałam w niebo sama nie wiem kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Lecz nie mam ochoty wracać. Wolę posiedzieć sama. To dziwne, ale gdy tu jestem nie czuję się samotna. Tyle rzeczy mi się tu udało rozgryść, że naprawdę to dziwne. Wszystko co czuję, ze mnie ulatuje i jestem wolna. - Głupek, debil - mówiłam do siebie - daje mi prezent i jeszcze nie osobiście, bo ucieka, i zostawia to wszystko i gdzieś sobie idzie. Zostawia przyjaciół i rodzinę. - mruczałam pod nosem. Ale dlaczego go obwiniam? To nie przez niego to się stało. A ta ucieczka to przez nas wszystkich. Szczerze mówiąc to wiekszość już zapomniała o prawowitym następcy Berk. Ale ja nie potrafię zapomnieć. Czy wszystko sie na mnie uwzięło. Ja akurat ja, nie mogę sie pogodzić z tym, że go nie ma? Wybrano akurat Astrid Hoferson - nie moze pogodzić sie, że najgorsza ciamajda z Berk uciekła samowolnie. Co ja wygaduję? Rozryczałam się już na dobre. Rozpuściłam warkocz by zacząć go robić jeszcze raz. Oh, Czkawka wróć. Bez ciebie jest nam nudno. Nie mamy komu dokuczać. Nie ma kto robić tak świetnej broni. Podniosłam głowę w górę. Ciemne niebo przecięła spadająca gwiazda. Teraz życzenie. Szybko. - Chcę by tu wrócił. Proszę Jako Czkawka Oddychałem świeżym powietrzem przez mały otwór w ścianie, którego nie można nazwać oknem. Moją uwagę przyciągnął spadający obiekt. Gwiazda. Dawaj stary teraz życzenie. Zanim zniknie. - Chcę wrócić do domu - wyszeptałem ledwo. To naprawdę dziwne życzenie, ale tak bym chciał ujrzeć tych wszstkich mieszkańców, którzy na pewno się zmienili, zapewne na gorsze. Nie że chcę tam zostać bo bym nie umiał, nie potrafił. Nie wybaczyłem im niczego, nikomu. Chcę tylko tak z ciekawości ujrzeć to miejsce. Uśmiechnąłem się. I tak się nie spełni. Zsunąłem się po ścianie i usiadłem skulając sie jak małe dziecko. Zamknąłem zapłakane oczy. Jako Astrid Zamknęłam zapłakane oczy. Jako Czkawka Nagle przeszedł mnie zimny, ale przyjemny dreszcz. Moja wyobraźnia, ukazała mi wielkie niebieskie i zapłakane oczy. Później dziewczynę, która siedzi na kamieniu i płacze. Jest chyba taka jak ja? Smutna. Jako Astrid Smutek ogarnął mnie całą. Nie wiem kiedy ujrzałam, pięknie zielone oczy. Były smutne i szukały pocieszenia. Na pewno ja nie jestem aż tak smutna. W tych zielonych oczch widziałam także cierpienie i ból. Później ukazała mi się postać siedząca przy ścianie. Płacząca cicho. Też zaczęłam płakać z nim. Na jego dłoni zauważyłam czerwony kolor. Krew? przeraziłam się. Istnieją na pewno osoby, które są w gorszej sytuacji niż ja. Jako Czkawka Mam już dość tych przepowiedni. Co one znaczą?! Głowa mi od nich pęka. '''Smoczy Jeźdźiec. Piękna dziewczyna. Twoją największą bronią będzie uśmiech. Niedługo natkniesz sie no coś z czym będziesz musiał sie zmierzyć. '''Drago. Jakaś blondyneczka, o niebieskich oczach. Jakiś las w snach? Matko co to ma być? Przeznaczenie żeby zjednoczyć ludzi i smoki? To nie do wykonania. Przepraszam ja nie dam rady. Nie nadaję się. Ufff... dobra muszę. Z kieszeni wyciągnąłem nóż. - A więc. - szlochałem cicho - Szczerbatek, będę tęsknił. - mówiłem przez łzy - byłeś dla mnie jak brat, jak rodzina. Dziękuje ci za to. I przepraszam za to co zrobię. Jako Bert ''no wiem super imię ( strażnik) Przechodziłem właśnie obok celi tego Smoczego Pana, miałem dla niego kolację bo Drago rozkazał trzymać go przy życiu. Widok, który ujrzałem był przerażający. Na środku tej małej celi leżał ten chłopak. Był cały zakrwawiony. Leżał na boku z bardzo poważną miną. W pewnym momencie z jego dłoni wypadł nóż, którego nie zauważyłem. Przestraszyłem się nie na żarty. Jedzenie rzuciłem na bok. Chwyciłem klucze i zacząłem szukać właściwego. Cały czas zerkałem czy przypadkiem się nie rusza, ale nie dawał znaków życia. W końcu znalazłem właściwy klucz. Wszedłem do środka. Sam już nie wiedziałem co robić. Stanąłem jak wryty. Patrzyłem ze współczuciem na tego chłopca, który przez naszego pana sam zadał sobie najgorszy wyrok. Wyszedłem z celi by powiadomić resztę i samego Drago, o tym co się stało. Zapaliłem pochodnię i szybkim krokirm podążałem do głównego wejścia do sali jadalnej. Jako Astrid kilka minut wcześniej Nie, nie człowieku co ty robisz? Nie. Nie! wydarłam się jak najgłośniej potrafiłam. Zielone oczy momentalnie się zamknęły a jego brązowe włosy opadły mu na twarz. Upadł na ziemię, oddychając minimalnie. Zaczęłam się trząść. Ostatnie co ujrzałam przed sobą to, jak leży na podłodze z kamienia. Wokół niego jest krew a w dłoni trzyma już niewładnie nóż. Którym sam zadał sobie żmiertelny cios. Zamrugałam i po chwili obraz zniknął. Rozejrzałam się przerażona wokół. Byłam na kamieniu. Siedziałam, a getry miałam całe mokre od łez, żalu i smutku. Cienie drzew straszyły mnie nie na żarty, po tym co ujrzałam. Ten. On tak jakbym go znała, ale nie wiem skąd. Nikogo mi nie przypomina. Ale gdy widziałam jego oczy, takie zielone i pełne smutku, czułam, że ja go tak znam, tak dobrze znam. Zamyśliłam się nad tym co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. A może to było naprawdę? A może to dopiero będzie? Za co on tak postanowił się skrzywdzić? - Za co ? - szepnęłam, szlochając w pusty, smutny tak jak ja las. ok do jutra :(( '' ''11. To nie koniec Jako Bert ;) Wszedłem do sali. Każdy na mój widok zrobił dziwną minę. Byłem zdyszny i czerwony. Spieszyłem się. Drago już chciał na mnie warknąć, ale podszedłem do końca długiego stołu przy którym siedział. Ukłoniłem się w pół. - Wielki o panie mam złe wieści - powiedziałem. Reszta strażników oraz tych co podają jedzenie patrzyli z zaciekawieniem. - Jakie - ( i odgłosy mlaskania ) - mów - rozkazał, wycierając ręce, po kolacji. - Oh Panie, chłopak nie żyje - momentalnie nastała cisza - Co ? - zapytał zdenerwowany - No tak, tak mi się wydaje - wstał zły od stołu odepchnął kucharzy na bok - Prowadź - warknął do mnie. Zacząłem wyprowadzać nas z sali, a reszta patrzła ze smutkiem, radością lub zainteresowaniem za nami. - Ale jak? Nie pilnowaliście go ?! - zapytał, gdy szliśmy korytarzem do jego celi - Nie kazał pan nam do niego na razie przychodzić, żeby się wystraszył - odpowiedziałem cicho - Ja tak kazałem ? - Tak - przytaknąłem. Jako narrator ej ludzie jadę na cmentarz *o* później wejdę ;* wiem, że na razie mało ale tytuł macie zachęcający :D Jestem :D ale nie na długo więc dziśejszy next będzię, krótki :( no cóż dziś świeto i nasi bliscy zasługją na uwagę .... Drago i jego starżnik weszli do ciemnej celi. - O - wydukał tylko Drago. Miał takie plany, takie plany by zawładnać smokami by nauczyć się ich tresować. Od Smoczego Jeźdźca chciał te informacje, no wygląda na to, że ich nie dostanie. - I co teraz, panie ? - rozległo się głuche pytanie Berta po pustce, którą powinien cały czas dokuczaniem przerywać Czkawka. - Mam jeden pomsł - mruknął Krwawdoń cicho. Pomysły złych ludzi i do tego szalonych są dziwne i lekko bez sensu. No ale cóż tego nie zmienimy. Drago i jego straże pożegnali Nocną Furię i Pana Smoków. Na zawsze? Nie. Nie na zawsze. Minęło 3 dni piszę nadal jako narrator Szczerbatek pilnował wiernie swojego Jeźdźca z nadzieją, że otworzy zielone, zawsze pełne radości oczy. Płynęli oboje łodzią w nieznane. Szaleniec tak pozegnał sie z nimi, wysyłając ich w rejs. Z pierwszymi promieniami słońca stał się cud. Druga szansa od bogów dla młodego chłopaka. Gdy promienie słoneczne oświetliły jego twarz, zaczął lekko poruszać klatką piersiową. A krew znów ruszyła żwawo do przodu, pulsując radosnym rytmem Jeźdźca. Smok patrzył na te drobne zmiany pełen radości. I stało się to na co Nocna Furia czekała już kolejny dzień. Jego pan otworzył swe oczy. Patrzył w chmury, po czym uśmiechnął się rumianie. Szczerbata Mordka liznęła delikatnie jego dłoń. Jeźdźcowi udało się wyszeptać. - Jak dobrze znów cię zobaczyć - i posłał przyjacielowi największy uśmiech na jaki było go w tej chwili stać. Chłopak oddychał silnym tchem, był pełen snergii i życia. Ku zaskoczeniu smoka, wstał. Otworzył szeroko oczy i jęknął coś zdziwiony. Podniósł, czystą :0 koszulkę do góry. Spojrzał na brzuch. Nie było ani śladu jego śmiertelnej rany. Zaczął szukać ran na plecach, przy tym uśmiechał sie pod nosem z niedowierzeniem. Na plecach też nic a nic nie znalazł. Podszedł do burty od strony przy, której słońce oświetlało cały już statek, klękanął i powiedział skromnie i radośnie. - Dziękuje - a jego słowa poleciały z rzeźkim rannym wiatrem do góry, niosąc pełną dumy wieść, że wielki Pan Smoków ma do wykonania jednak swą misję i nic nie może mu teraz przeszkodzic. Nawet śmierć. Jako Czkawka Nie docierało do mnie to co się stało. Gdy zamykałem oczy zanim znalazłem się tu, na statku, żałowałem swojej decyzji, i tego, że nie mogę jej zminić. Jednak bogowie mają mnie w opiece. - No chodź tu - powiedziałem, klękając. Nie trzeba było tłumaczyć Szczerbatkowi o co chodzi. Rzucił się na mnie i zaczął mnie lizać jak szleniec. Dobrze, że nie jestem jakiś obolały, po tym ataku mojego przyjaciela będę. - Weź, weź to się nie spiera ! - zaśmiałem się, głaszcząc energicznie smoka. Tak się cieszę, że go mam. Chwila może polecimy? - Wrauu - pokazał mi swój ogon. - Cholera - powiedziałem pod nosem, za co mój smok strzelił mnie uchem w policzek. - Dobra nie będę klnął - mruknąłem. I co teraz, nie mamy dla ciebie lotki stary. C.D.N. :( sory, że krótki ale same konkrety nie ? ;p xD muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskakujecie motywacjami przez co jednak ożywiłam Czkawkę ( miał być ożywiony później ale mam nową fabułkę ;) wiecej akcjii ) <3 O ludzie obejrzałam dzis 1 i 2 część JWS i jestem pałna weny ! :) jakby ktoś chciał jws2 w pl to na cda.pl za darmo i wgl ;D '' Jako Czkawka - Nawet nie wiesz jaki jesteś wspaniały przyjacielu, nikt nigdy mi ciebie nie zastąpi. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, i obiecuję, obiecuję, że już tak nie bedę robił. - przytuliłem go po raz drugi. Tak się cieszę, że żyję. Oparłem się o burtę statku i patrzyłem na horyzont. - I gdzie teraz ? - pytanie, na które, mój przyjaciel ryknął cicho. - Ta - mruknąłem - najlepiej byłoby znaleść jakąś wyspę. Prawda ? - usiadł obok i mruczał coś. Hmm ok. Wyjąłem z torby z pod jego brzucha : notes i moje notatki. Usiadłem przeglądając powoli kartki. Uśmiechnąłem się na mój kochany projekt. Strój do latania. Oraz lotka. Spojrzałem na szkic i na potrzebne nam rzeczy do jej wykonania. Strój to kiedy indziej teraz ważne jest to, żebyśmy mogli stąd uciec. Chcę planować zemstę. Zemstę i coś żeby uratować wszystkie smoki, które są zabijane i krzywdzone, na wszystkich wyspach. Nie mogę do myśli dopuścić, że te wspaniałe zwierzęta, czyli np. mój nalepszy przyjaciel, ehh że ktoś robi im krzywdę. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Czas by ludzie wzięli mnie na poważnie. Czas zrobić coś żeby zaczęto mnie się bać. - Czekaj ... mordka co to ? - zmróżyłem oczy. Podskoczyłem, łapiąc w ręcę liść. - Tak! Szczerbatek wiesz co to znaczy ? - Wrauu ? - Już niedługo znajdziemy jakąś wyspę - podskoczyłem radośnie. Zszedłem pod pokład tego statku. Zaskoczyłem się. Korpus lotki. Ja to mam szczęście, teraz tylko jakiś materiał i już. Można lecieć. Wyszedłem spod pokładu. Słońce oślepiło moje oczy. - Patrz, patrz co mam ! - Szczerbatek, leżał na jasno-drewnianym pokładzie do góry brzuchem i wygrzewał się na słoneczku. - Twoja lotka - wyjąłem niespodziankę zza pleców. Smok usiadł i uśmiechał się. - Taa i jeszcze jakiś materiał by się przydał - Jako Astrid Już niedługo. Smocze Szkolenie. Będę najlepsza. Ale pasowałoby jeszcze mieć broń. Pyskacz obiecał, że topór naprawi na następny tydzień. Przynajmniej jedna dobra wiadomość. - A to za całą resztę - i przydzwoniłam Sączysmarkowi w łeb. Klapnął na tyłku aby zagrzmiało. - Hahaha - reszta i ja się śmialiśmy głośno. Akurat od godziny 7 sprzątamy i naprawiamy zniszczone rzeczy po wczorajszym ataku smoków. - Dzieciaki - powiedział głośno wódz. Rzuciliśmy na bok ciężkie drewniane pale. Stanęliśmy na baczność. Sączysmark wygrzebał się z kurzu i brudu. Stanął szybciutko obok. - Tak ? - zapytałam - A więc - zaczął - O może znaleźli Czkawkę ... - zaczął Mieczyk trząść się ze śmiechu - O i, i musimy się go znów pozbyć ? - zapytała Szpatka. Zakryłam sobie twarz. Ale oni głupi. Serio aż mózg z ich głupoty boli. - Nie weźcie, dajcie dokończyć wodzowi - powiedział dumnie Śledzik - Dziękuje, Śledzik - pochwalił naszą chodzącą Smoczą Księgę, Stoik. - A więc. Rzucajcie te pale i płyniemy na inną wyspę. - że co? Po co ? - zapytałam - Macie uczyć sie z innymi dzieciakami na Smoczych Szkoleniach, tylko po prostu gdzie indziej. Będzie większa konkurencja. I tam smoki rzadziej atakują. Po zaszczycie zabicia smoka, wróciecie do domów. - Jaka to wyspa ? - zapytał Smark - Wyspa Gór - powiedział wódz uśmiechając sie na znak zachęty. - O to świetnie ! Kiedy płyniemy ? - zapytał Mieczyk - Jutro wieczorem. A więc rzucać to i szybko pakować się. - A na ile tam zostaje ... - zaczęła Szpatka - Na miesiąc. Wódz was tam przyjmie z radością. A od czego to zależy? - Eee no na przykład od tego ile ciuchów wziąść - powiedziałam patrząc na miny kolegów. - Haha no chyba że tak. No muszę wracać do moich zajęć. Do zobaczenia. - pożegnał się z nami Stoik. - Wow ludzie wbijamy na Wyspę Gór - powiedział zachwycony Sączysmark - I ? - zapytałam - A słyszałaś o Smoczym Jeźdźcu ? - zapytał Śledźik uśmiechając sie krzywo - Coś obiło mi się o uszy - mruknęłam. No ba, że słyszałam ale to chyba tylko bujdy. - No wiec ponąć, ostatnio tamtędy przelatywał - powiedział Jongerson krzyżując ręce na piersiach - Ostatnio czyli ? - zapytałam - Eee ze dwa miechy temu - no właśnie. Przewróciłam oczami, i zaczęliśmy zmierzać do swoich domów. Jako Czkawka Po długim rejsie, bez jedzenia i picia, w końcu dobiliśmy do małej wyspy. Nie mieszkają na niej ludzie. Nie ma na to miejsca. Hmmm? Smoki, rzuciły mi się tylko dwa Śmiertniki Zębacze w oczy. Z pomocą Szczerbatka, przycumowałem łódź do brzegu. Przywiązaliśmy ją grubą liną do drzewa, które rosło dosłownie na plaży. Wszedłem jeszcze raz na pokład, po torbę i lotkę, o której zapomniałem. - No czekaj no ... - mruknąłem do smoka by czekał cierpliwie. Zszedłem pod pokład i zabrałem jakąś szmatkę. Czerwona, hmm mój ulubiony kolor zaraz po czarnym. Wyskoczyłem ze statku, prosto w ciepły piach. - Głodny ? - kiwnęliśmy oboje głowami na tak. Wiecie łowienie ze smokiem to nie łatwe zajęcie. Ale po godzinie podzieliliśmy się, ja usmażyłem przy ognisku 2 ryby, a Szczerbatek wciągnął od razu 6 grubych sztuk. Co to? Za plecami usłyszałem jakieś odgłosy. - Spokojnie. Zostań, Szczerbatku zostań - pokazałem przed smokiem rękami na znak pozostania na miejscu. Posłał mi zmartwione spojrzenie, swymi zielonymi oczami. Zabawne ma taki sam kolor oczu jak ja. - Zobaczyłem przed soba dziwną postać. Zza jej pleców wyskoczył pomarańczowy, wielki, większy od Szczerbatka smok. Cofałem się szybko do tyłu. W końcu znalazłem się u boku mojego przyjaciela. - Kim jesteś ? - zapytałem głośno. - Drago ? - pokiwała głową na boki - jeden z jego strażników? - dostałem znak na migi, że nie. Podchodziła do mnie dziwnie się nachylając. - Ej ej zostaw co, co ty robisz ?! - wrzasnąłem przerażony. Dłonią uśpiła mojego smoka. Klęknąłem przy nim płacząc. - Zabiłeś go ? - zapytałem z nadzieją, że to nieprawda. Pokiwała radośnie głową na boki. - A więc kim jesteś ?! - krzyknąłem wstając od mojego nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. - Kim i czego chcesz ? - zapytałem cicho i smutno. Otarłem swoje łzy. Smok o tej wspaniałej, rzadko spotykanej barwie podszedł do postaci, bliżej. Oboje świetnie kontrastowali w zielonym lesie, który rósł obok plaży. Czyli miejscu przy, którym się ze Szczerbatkiem rozbiliśmy. - Powiedz, proszę - powiedziałem cicho. Patrzyłem uważnie na to co robi. Zaczęła podchodzić do mnie bliżej. Wystraszyłem się ale ufff. Wyciągnęła rękę w moją stronę. Odsunąłem się odruchowo. W końcu przyłożyła dłoń do mojej brody. - Czkawka ? - zapytał żeński głos - Czy ja cię, czy my sie zanamy ? - Poczułem, że mój smok przyłożył pysk pod moją dłoń. - Nie - powiedziała i zdjęła z głowy tę dziwną maskę. - Ale matka nigdy nie zapomina - że co, że kto - Co ? - wyszeptałem z niedowierzaniem - Jak mogłaś. Ja myślałem, że ty nie żyjesz, dlaczego nas nie szukałaś. Co ? - wrzasnąłem - Czkawka zrozum bałam się wrócić - zaczęła - Wiem coś o tym - odwróciłem sie i usiadłem na jakiejś kłodzie. - Nie rozumiem - powiedziała siadając na drugim końcu naszej "ławki". Przed sobą położyła kij, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Stuknęła nim, po chwili i jej smok usiadł obok niej tuląc sie mocno. Patrzyłem na nich z radością. Mój smok nie chciał być gorszy i położył się przy moich nogach. - Nie wiem, czy mogę sie z tobą tym podzielić - mruknąłem naprawdę cicho - Wiesz, wiem, że to dla ciebie dziwne, ale ja jestem twoją mamą, i jeśli chcesz będę twoją przyjaciółką. Mów śmiało. - No więc, ja już nie nie mieszkam tam - patrzyła na mnie zaciekawiona. Już wiem po kim mam takie oczy, no i włosy. - Dlaczego synek ? - Nie chcieli mnie tam, zrozum nie mogę, nie chcę im powiedzieć, że - Smoki to nie są złe istoty stworzone do zabijania ? - chyba wyczytała mi w myślach - Tak! Dokładnie, ale mnie tam nikt nie słucha i nie chce - Jak tak można ? - szepnęła w jej oczach zauważyłem smutek - No tak jakoś na mnie sie trafiło - zaśmiałem się. Spojrzeliliśmy na siebie równocześnie. Ja się usmiechnąłem przez łzy a ona patrzyła zachwycona na mnie. - Wiesz to jak na ostatnie dni za dużo. Zabiłem sie a teraz odnajduję mamę, o której myślałem, że nie żyje - Że co, zabiłeś się ? Nierozumiem - Ja też, heh. Ale czekaj ja chcę wiedzieć. Najpierw mi wytłumacz, gdzie byłaś przez te lata gdy potrzebowałem matki, gdy każdy się ze mnie wyśmiewał a ja potrzebowałem się przytulić co? - Ja Czkawka, chciałam wrócić ale myślałam, że dasz radę beze mnie. To on - wskazała ręką na swojego smoka - mnie chyba wybrał. Jestem przyjacielem dla wszystkich smoków. Moje zadanie to ich chronić. Nie chciałam wracać na Berk - i ta nazwa ... - Wolałam sie zająć smokami, które mnie potrzebowały. Tęskiniłam za tobą najbardziej. - zączęła na mnie cały czas patrzeć - wyrosłeś nie do poznania. Wysoki, śliczny i tak podobny do mnie. Na reszcie jest któś kto widzi to samo co ja w smokach - Przyjaciela - powiedzieliśmy równocześnie - Widzisz! Nie dziwię się synu, nie pasujesz do nich. Jesteś taki jak ja. Tak sie cieszę, ze cię znalazłam - wstała szybko i klęknęła przede mną,przytuliła mnie do siebie. Oboje się rozpłakaliśmy. - Nie sądziłam, że cię kiedyś jeszcze ujrzę - powiedziała przez łzy - Ja, ja też - wydukałem, płacząc z radości - Ile to ty kochanie teraz masz lat, co ? - zapytała radośnie, głosem który ukoił moje złe wspomnienia - 14 - odpowiedziałem - Kawał chłopa ! - powiedziała, chwytając mnie za ramiona. Potrząsnęła mną lekko - No tak jakoś wyszło - zachichotałem. Mama wstała i podeszła do Szczerbatka - Mogę ? - zapytała. Popatrzyłem w oczy Szczerbatka. Kiwnąłem do mamy na zank, że może. - Ooo chyba ostatni z gatunku - powiedziała głaszcząc go pod brodą - Nie wiem ... - mruknąłęm - Hmmm ma tyle lat co ty ! - powiedziała szczęśliwa - Wow - wyszeptałem cicho - Widzisz twój smok jest wyjątkowy, chyba tak jak cała nasza czwórka - powiedział patrząc na swojego smoka - Czy on ? - zacząłem - Tak chyba, też ostatni z gatunku - zaśmiała sie, a jej smok jak na zawołanie podbiegł radosny i zaczął się łasić. - Mam kolejne istotne pytanie - oznajmiłem troszke zawstydzony - Mów, mów - powiedziała szybko i energicznie - Gdzie ty mieszkasz? - Właśnie, polecisz ze mną ! -wrzasnęła głośno - Chciałbym - pokazałem na ogon Szczerbatego. 12. Nowe życie, życie z rodziną Jako Czkawka - Kto to zrobił ? - zapytała oburzona. Pogłaskałem Szczerbatka za uszyskami. - Eh, wiesz no - zacząłem rozglądać się po wszystkim. Drzewa, piach, gasnące ognisko, chmury, słońce no i w końcu mama - wstyd ale to ja go zestrzeliłem, przez co stracił lotkę. - patrzyła z pocieszeniem na mnie. Odszedłem trochę od naszej czwórki w stronę ogniska. Wziąłem popsutą lotkę. - Drago nam troszkę zepsuł plany - pokazałem podziurawioną lotkę - Twój pomysł ? - zapytała radosna jak skowronek - Tak, jest do tego siodło - pokazałem na grzbiet smoka - kieruję nogą by zmieniać rozpiętość lotki. Tylko, że niezbyt to wytrzymałe. - zacząłem mieć wyrzuty sumienia - Gdbym, gdybym cię wtedy nie zestrzelił to ... - Byś go nie poznał - nie to miałem na myśli, ale pocieszyło mnie to - Dzięki, wiesz jesteś najlepsza - Szczerbatek podciął mi nogi i klapnąłem na tyłek - oczywiście, że zaraz po tobie kochany - zaśmialiśmy się - Synu, chodź ze mną, pomgę ci z twoim smokiem i chodź ze mną - Wiesz i tak nie mam domu więc ... thumb|250px - Więc możesz zamieszkać ze mną ! '''Mija 2 LATA :) :o' Jako Czkawka Hej, to ja Czkawka. Mam 16 lat i jestem najweselszym chłopakiem na ziemi. Moje życie z mamą jest wspaniałe. Mieszkam razem z nią w Smoczym Sanktuarium. To miesjsce, w którym wszystko jest pięknie na swoim miejscu. Wiele się zmieniło odkąd postanowiłem mieszkać z nią. Nauczyłem sie porozumiewać ze smokami nie rozmaw iając z nimi. Znam wszystkie gatunki i informacje na ich temat na pamięć. Razem z matką wymyśliliśmy różnorodne znaki na migi, dzięki, którym szybko porozumiewamy się między sobą. Smoki to nasi najlepsi przyjaciele. Prowdzimy różne wyprawy i patrole, by chronić smoki. Z pomocą mamy zrobiłem to co tak chciałem. Swój strój do latania wzorowany na Szczerbatku xD ( szczególnie chełm ) oraz akcesoria dla Szczerbatka. Może latać bez mojej pomocy. Do swojego stroju także chełm by nikt mnie poznał, dzięki temu zachwowuje anonimowość tak jak mama. Jestem wysoki i także mam dobrą kondycję. Mama śmieje, sie że nie wie skąd mam tyle siły w sobie żeby, w walce na miecze z dorosłym wikingiem wygrać. Co prawda mięśni w barkach i rękach nie mam, ale mam siłe taką wewnętrzną, która daje mi moje wielkie możliwości. Nie natknęliśmy sie na Drago ani na wrogów tego typu. Święta spędziliśmy w swoim towarzystwie naprawdę miło. Tak się cieszę, że ją zanalazłem. Nauczyła mnie całej swojej wiedzy o smokach, przy okazji poznałem ją. Ona też mnie, nie mamy rzadnych tajemnic przed sobą. Wie o mnie wszystko, wszyściutko. Nawet o moich snach, które jak do tej pory się nie dają we znaki. Wynaleźliśmy razem wiele pomocnych nam rzeczy. Ja naprzykład mam miecz, który płonie oraz bardzo ciekawe kule. Rzucasz taką i gdy spada na ziemię zapala się i przy okazjii wybucha. Szczerbatek zmienił się wraz ze mną nie do poznania, łaczy nas taka wspaniała nierozrywalna więź. Więź przyjaźni. Tyle razy ryzykowaliśmy życia dla siebie. Już chyba na każdej wyspie oprócz Berk, przełamałem sie i wymawiam tę nazwę, wiedzą teraz o dwójce jeźdźców. Taka to jest niesamowita rzecz. Codziennie patrzeć na wolne smoki, którym pomagamy. Oswajamy je i tresujemy. Ach, zamaskowani jeźdźcy z czego jeden to kobieta śiejący postrach. Po prostu kocham to. Czy może być coś lepszego. Nie, zakład, że na tym Berk jest beznadziejnie nudno? U mnie cały czas coś dzieje. Przeżyłem już wyklucia smoków, starcie z Wandersmokiem oraz z Drzewokosem. Te starcia zakonczyły się tresurą hyhy. Tak oto minęły w skrócie dwa lata z mamą. - Idę - powiedziałem ziewając - Zaczekaj na mnie, snek nie jestem taka szybka jak ty - powiedziała za mną Val - Haha starość nie radość - mama zrobiła obrażoną minę - Nie mądraluj się synek, lecimy, bo trzeba pomóc - Gdzie tym razem ? -zapytałem, poprawiając zbroję - Wyspa Glom, zabawne pięć wysp od naszego kochanego Berk - Tak zabawne, że boki zrywać - zakpiłem pod nosem. - Nie zapomniałeś o czymś ? - zapytała machając moim chełmem. Rzuciła mi go. Złapałem i założyłem go na głowę. - Dzięki - powiedziałem, wsiadając na Szczerbatka - Nie ma za co -jednak jest szybka. Z pomocą swojego, super, mega kijka wskoczyła na Chmuroskoka. No to dwaj jeźdźcy gotowi do wymarszu. Na ratunek kolejnym smokom! Jako Astrid Hej to ja. Astrid. Astrid Hoferson. Mam już 16 lat. Znowu wróciłam do moich krótszych włosów. Jestem wyższa i przy okazjii silniejsza. Po powrocie z Wyspy Gór razem z resztą walczymy ze smokami. Niestety żadnemu z naszej wyspy nie przypadł zaszczyt zabicia smoka, chłopak z tamtej wyspy wygrał sobie ten zaszczyt. Ale nie ma tego złego, teraz my będziemy patrzeć na młodsze pokolenia walczące i uczące się na Smoczych Szkoleniach, które odbywają się już u nas. Moi kumple nie zmienili się za specjalnie. Tylko wzrostem, a charaktery cały czas te same. Z resztą jak reszta wyspy. Nadal bezuczuciowi na punkcie ucieczki Czkawki. Tak bardzo chciałabym go zobaczyć, jeśli w ogóle żyje. A jeśli żyje, to gdzie jest i co robił przez te wszystkie lata? Tak mnie to dręczy. Szczerze to jego notatki znam prawie na pamięć, są takie mądre i pouczające. Nawet dorosłego nie stać by było na tak piękne słowa. Codziennie mam głowę w chmurach i to z jego powodu, mam takie dziwne przeczucie, że on. Że on jednak żyje. Z tych chmur wyrywają mnie codzienne obowiązki, którymi trzeba się zająć. Szpatka nadal jest moją najlepszą kumpelą, wybaczyłam jej to, że pożyczyła mój topór bez pytania. Wiem, że Pyskacz starał się jak mógł by go naprawić, ale i tak nie przypomina jego orginalnej wersji. Szkoda. - Ile można na was czekać ? - zapytał Sączysmark sterczący z chłopakami pod drzwiami, gdy ja i Szpatka wiązałyśmy mi włosy. Czekali chyba na nas minutkę. Wyszłyśmy na dwór. Nie było pochmurnie, było nawet dość ciepło. Ucieszyło mnie to lubię ładną pogodę. Słońce co prawda chowało się ciągle za białymi obłoczkami, ale chodzi tu tylko o to, że jest ciepło. Spojrzałam wreszcie na czekających. Mieli jakieś takie nie przytomne minki. - Co ? - zapytałam, podpierając ręce na biodrach. Sączysmark zamrugał i się wyprostował. - Nic. Ale opłacało się czekać. - powiedział rozmarzony. - Ehh - westchnęłam. Ten nadal myśli, że ma u mnie jakieś szanse. Już Mieczyk jest lepszy od niego, bo nie zawraca mi gitary cały czas. Ale to dla mnie tylko przyjaciele. Nic więcęj, i niech tak na razie zostanie. - Chodźcie, dziś będa Smocze Szkolenia - powiedział Śledzik - Tak ! - krzknęła Szpatka. Uwielbiamy patrzeć na młodszych, gdy uczą się i walczą. Przypominają trochę nas. A więc cała nasza piątka ruszyła w stronę Areny. Rozmawiając przy tym i się śmiejąc. 13. Zostaw tego smoka Jako Czkawka - No proszę - zacząłem - Nie - odpowiedziała mama znudzona cały czas moimi błaganiami - Proszęęęę - Nie - PrOsZęęĘ - wiem, że nie wytrzyma i mi pozwoli - Dobra, ale za chwilę lądujemy i masz wrócić - powiedziała cicho. To przez maskę. - Tak ! - wrzasnąłem wesoły. Klepnąłęm Szczerbatka w głowę. I już nas nie ma. Zaczęliśmy nasze poranne wariacje. - Łuhuhuhuuu ! - powiedziałem, skacząc z grzbietu Nocnej Furii. - Tak ! - machnąłęm do smoka, lecącego na przeciwko mnie. I chopsa. Rozłożyłem skrzydła i lecieliśmy w lini prostej, przecinając pojedyncze chmurki. Dobra zaraz trzeba wracać do mamy. Lecimy na Glom. Zobaczyć czy są może jakieś smoki, które potrzebują pomocy czy ratunku. Bez różnicy. - Szczerbatek - smok po chwili znalazł się koło mnie, bym mógł na nim znowu zasiąść. Łiii . - Chodź, wieczorkiem polatamy Mordko - Wrauu - odpowiedział przytakując. Wrzuciliśmy najszybsze tempo. Obraóciliśmy się wokół własnej osi i zatarasowaliśmy Chmuroskokowi drogę. - Jestem - oznajmiłem radosny - Zauważyłam - mruknęła. Była nad czymś bardzo skupiona. - Co ? - zapytałem lęcą teraz w jej wolnym tempie przy jej boku. - Nic. Chyba nic. - Czyli nic, czy chyba nic ? - ja i mój sarkazm - Dobra zostań - Dlaczego ? - jęknąłęm. Ejj ja kocham wyzwania i narażanie się. - Bo tak - Nie. Lecę z tobą - rozkazałem. Nie pozwolę, na to żeby narażała się beze mnie przy swoim boku. - Dobra. Widzisz ? - zapytała wskazując, chpnotyzujacym kijem, na jakiś punkt na wyspie. Przybliżaliśmy sie do niego bliżej. AAA widzę, teraz widzę. Wrzeniec, płynący prosto na wyspę. Jak wyląduje na suchej plaży to po nim. - O Wrzeniec! To ja chcę tam lecieć - Sam ? Nie, ja będę pierwsza - krzyknęła, i zaczęła lecieć szybko w kieruku smoka, który był nieświadom drogi, którą płynął. - Musimy ją dogonić ! - no ba. Kto by się tego spodziewał, wyprzedziłem ją ze świstem. Zaśmiałem się, dając jej znak, że znowu jetem lepszy. Smok miał nie typowy kolor. Fioletowy. Hmm ciekawy kolurek xD - I co teraz zrobimy ? - zapytałem bo mamcia doleciała do mnie i już nie daleko oddalonego smoka. - Trzeba odwrócić jego uwagę by zmienił kierunek płynięcia - obmyśliła szybko plan - Ok. Szczerbatek .... - oczywiście nie pozwoliłaby nam na to, ale już nas obok niej nie było. Podlecieliśmy do długiej szyji smoka, klasy wodnej. Ok może wejdę później i wcale nie będzie nudno. Lecimy na Berk co wy na to? Pewnie : no na reszcie XD ? Hahah dobra i jeszcze jedno proszę was o to by mi nie przesładzać, bo znam wiele innych bl ogów równie dobrycha albo lepszych i nie przesładzacie mi serio. Wiecie, nigdy nie byłam w centrum czyjej kolwiek uwagi ale jest mi naprawdę miło patrzeć jak z dnia na dzień jest coraz więcej komów. Kopara aż po kostki opada, dopiero 12 rozdział a tu ponad 760 kom. WTF co nie :O to znak, że wam sie chce czytać i zerkać na bloga. Danke <33 Jako Astrid Przy Arenie plątał się Pyskacz. - Hej, Pyskacz, zajęcia się jeszcze nie zaczęły ? - zapytałam, podchodząc do kowala - Cześć dzieciaki - przywitał się radośnie. - Ale dziś będzie ostatni etap szkolenia - oznajmił dumnie - Zbicie smoka ? - zapytał Mieczyk - Tak - odpowiedział kowal - Ale ja tych smoków nienawidzę - warknął Smark - Jakbym takiego miał w garści to bym se z niego buty zrobił ! - dodał szybko - O o o ja też bym chciał nowe butki, najlepiej jakieś takie ciemne. Może z Gromogrzmota by były ? - podzielił sie tym z nami Śledzik - A nie lepiej od razu z Nocnej Furii ? - zapytał Pyskacz. Zaśmiali się. - Gdyby jeszcze ten smok tu sie zjawił, to tak - powiedział przez łzy śmiechu Smark - Wypluj w ogóle takie słowa - powiedziałam wolac go z całej siły w ramię. Chyba zapomnieli jakie spustoszenie ten smok siał na naszej wyspie. - Przyjcie za godzinę na widowisko ! - powiedział i odszedł od nas - Okej ! - powiedzieliśmy wszyscy równocześnie. Ale będzie, ciekawe co z jakim smokiem będzie się musiał zmierzyć wybraniec. Jako Czkawka I udało się! Tak odpynął. Troche się wystraszyłem, gdy chciał nas "dziabnąć" ale sie udało. Zaczął nas tak jakby gonić i wyprowadziliśmy go w pełen ocean. Odłynął celując jeszcze na koniec w nas wrząca wodą. Udało się nam ze Szczerbem ją ominąć. - No co ? - zapytałem patrząc na mamę , zdięła maske i patrzyła na mnie jakby ducha zobaczyła. - Ale mi stracha napędziłeś z tym Wrzeńcem, wiesz, że dzikie smoki są niebezpieczne ! - krzyknęła lekko zła i lekko wesoła. Hmm mieszanka wybuchowa. - No wiem, wiem, ale wiesz, że .... - zacząłem, przecież nie dane mi skończyć. - Tak wiem, " że znasz się na smokach jak ja " - zacytowała prawie tak to co, ja zawsze mówię - No to co wracamy - powiedziała, zakładając maskę. Coś co mnie juz wcześniej, zatrzymywało nie dawało mi w tym momencie spokoju. Muszę. - Mamo ... - Tak ? - Ja mam taki szalony pomysł, który jest moim także wielkim marzeniem i już kilka lat o nim myślę, i myślę, że jestem gotowy .... - Jakie, co ... mów - zachęciła mnie, teraz na pewno się uśmiecha - Ja chcę polecieć na Berk - wydusiłem to z siebie. Wreszcie. Zapadła cisza. Szczerbo coś mruczał nie zadowolony. - Wiesz, ja nigdy nie czułam potrzeby żeby tam wrócić - wymruczała wreszcie - Ale nie nie, tak na chwilkę. Chciałbym zobaczyć jak tam teraz jest. - wytłumaczyłem moje zamiary. - Skoro ci tak zależy. Dobra co nam szkodzi zobaczyć nasz pierworodny dom ? - No nic ! - krzyknąłęm głośno. Uniosłem chełm do góry, twarz mi się spociła z radości, cieszyłem sie jak małe dziecko, że wracam w miejsce, z którego uciekłem. - Ale masz zaciesz - zaśmiała się - No wiem ! - powiedziałem. Naciągnąłem znów swój chełm by nie było widać mojej twarzy. - Lecimy ? - zapytałem - Tak. Ale nie rzucamy się w oczy. - Okej. Ja polecę pierwszy ! - powiedziałem głośno i radosny jak nie wiem co. Słońce wskazywało nam kierunek a wiatr pchał nas do przodu. Ha Mierzwiak 123 mam nadzieję, że db napisałam prawie zgadłeś serio ! Prawie! '' A więc ten oto rozdział czy to c'' o napiszę poniżej dedykuję CZYTAJĄCYM, BO BEZ WAS TO NIE MIAŁO BY SENSU ! <3 Jako Astrid ''thumb|400px|Astrid, 16 lat - Smark - krzyknęłam. Spojrzał na mnie przestraszony. - Ja tu siedzę - no i BAM. Spadło mu się z mojego miejsca. Miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie. Usiadł za mną. Hah mam najlepsze widoki. Zaraz zacznie się walka. Chyba calutka wioska już sie zebrała. Serio. JA siedzę obok Szpatki a za nami chłopcy czyli : Smark, Śledzik no i Mieczyk. - No a więc czas rozpocząć ostatni etap twojego szkolenia. Jako jedyny ze swych ruwieśników dostałeś ten zaszczyt. Dziś zostaniesz jednym z nas. Wikingiem. Niech Thor ma cię w opiece. - po słowach Stoika, zaczęły się brawa oraz wiwaty. ''kurczęę zw '' '''Dodatek od, ode mnie ' Db nw jak u was jest z wyobraźnią, ale dodaje wam zdięcia jakby wyglądały postacie ok? :D ale bez pomalowanych twarzy -.- ;) a więc zdięcia pochodzą,tak myślę z jakiejś takiej; krótkometrażówki ;D. Astrid ma grzywkę na bok to info dla tych mniej spostrzegawczych, jest wyższa i ładniejsza hahh. Czkawka też się zmienił ;) zdięcia pochodzą z jednego odcinka, a kilka z JWS2 thumb|left|400px|Czkawka, 16 lat''Zdięcia Czkawki macie też w rozdziale " Nowe życie, życie z rodziną" i jakieś tam Valki. Reszta się za bardzo nie zmieni by poświęcić im jakąś szczególną uwagę ;). Co by tu dodać .... O mam! BŁAGAM WAS czytajcie sobie komy poprzednie pod opkiem, bo piszę często, dlaczego nie mogę, kiedy next, o której i takie tam. I nie chce mi się tego powtarzać. A tak w ogóle skąd was tu tyle ? :D kiedyś pamiętałam mniej wiecej kto czyta a teraz tyle was tu że aż mam ochotę zjeść tęczę, z radości. Nie no żart. Nie zjem tęczy. Na razie ;)) hahah Kofam wasz wieczie ;3 ? Do środy :) Jako Czawka Czasem trzeba ryzykować, a czasem odpuścić. Ale jeśli chodzi o mnie to niestety rzadko odpuszczam. Patrząc na krajobraz myślę o tym co się zmieniło. Już z tej odległości widzę całkiem nowe domy ale również stare, w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż ostatni raz kiedy tu byłem. Port widocznie jest lekko odnowiony. Widać to po jasnych deskach i lśniących w słońcu flagach ze znakiem Berk. Trawa wydaje się zieleńsza a ocean bardziej niebieski niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Wszystko nabrało momentalnie mocnych, żywych barw, które raziły oczy. Na najwyższych szczytach wyspy widać malutkie, ale widoczne białe zaspy, które nie roztopiły się jeszcze po zimie. Na wyższych polanach pasą się owce. Lasy zrobiły się gęstsze i wyższe a otaczające je domy wydają się mi bardzo dobrze znane. Już widzę co się zmieniło, ale gdzie wikingowie, którzy zawsze plączą się bez celu po osadzie? Leciałem powoli by wszystko dobrze zobaczyć. Chowanie się czarnym smokiem, o rozpiętości skrzydeł 14 metrów nie jest łatwe, ale daję jakoś radę. Patrzyłem ze łzami na tę część mojego dawnego domu. Czyli także wyspy, bo dom to nie tylko budynek, w którym się mieszka. Dom to wspomnienia i rodzina. Chciało mi się płakać, ale od tego zamiaru oderwała mnie mama. - Czkawka, wszystko dobrze ? - zapytała cicho. Wiem, że jest wyrozumiała w takich sprawach. Moje serce dusiło każde słowo, które starałem się wydusić. - Ekehh - chrząknąłem sam do siebie - tak. Jest okej. - wymamrotałem. Wraz ze Szczerbatkiem, sam nie wiem kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się w powietrzu. Patrzyliśmy, znaczy ja, na wyspę, która tak znienawidziłem a jednak, tak pragnąłem ją znów ujrzeć. - Wiesz, myślę, że tez zauważyłeś to. Gdzie są ludzie ? - zapytała za moimi plecami. - Może w twierdzy ? - zapytałem - Wątpie, wtedy dzieci by zostały na zewnątrz nie sądzisz ? - Jakby tak się nad tym zastanowić to ... - jasne! Nie ma nikogo, ani żywej duszy, pustka w sercu osady. Cisza jak makiem zasiał. - Ostatni etap szkolenia - wyszeptałem. Wtedy przychodzą wikingowie z calutkiej wyspy by patrzeć jak walczy się ze smokiem. Potem trzeba zabić smoka. I zostajesz wikingiem. Okropieństwo, jakby tak teraz na to patrzeć. - Czyli co ? - Wiesz, czuję, że musimy troszkę przyśpieszyć ale chodzi tu o to, że zaraz ktoś zabije smoka ! - powiedziałem głośno. - Skąd takie podejrzenia, jesteś pewien ? - zapytała, lekko panikując - Tak jak nigdy, leć za mną. - rozkazałem, trochę dziwnie rozkazywać swojej matce, ale to sprawa kryzysowa. 14. Kłótnia z tatą .... Jako Astrid Nie no chłopak świetnie sobie radzi jak na razie. Widać, że jest wysportowany i zwinny świetnie ucieka przed ogniem i kolcami. Tak wlaczy z Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. - Dawaj ! Teraz ! - myślałąm, że mi uszy odpadną. - Sączysmark, czego się tak drzesz - zapytałam, odwracając się do rzędu za mną. - Wiesz misiaczku, kocham się drzeć a w domu mi nie wolno - odpowiedział głośno - Nie jestem żadnym misiaczkiem - koledzy się zaśmiali, ale zemsta musi być słodka. Z ziemi wzięłam kamyk. Rzuciłam w Sączysmarka. - Ha ma cię cela - śmiejąc się przybiłam piątkę ze Szpatką. Obrażony utratą swego majestatu, Smark zrobił obrażoną minę i patrzył spokojnie na dalszą część walki. Tak, masz szansę młody ! Krzyknęłam, przynajmniej w myślach, nie to co niektórzy przez których idzie ogłuchnąć. Jako Czkawka Nie ma nic niezwykłego w tym, że znowu czuję wielką nienawiść, mam nadzieję, że zdążę. - Widzisz, widzisz ? Mówiłem ! - wrzasnąłem, pokazując dłonią na arenę. - Czkawka on go zaraz zabije - wyszeptała wystraszona. Popatrzyłem na leżącego smoka. A nad nim stojącego chłopca, był zmęczony i zdyszany. Aż tu słychać dopingujący tłum. - Nie ja się nie zgadzam - powiedziałem. Śmiertnik najwidoczniej nas zauważył, bo patrzył w moje oczy prosząc o pomoc. A przynajmniej tak zrozumiałem. Widziałem w nich strach tak jak wtedy gdy chciałem zabić Szczerbatka. Przeszły mnie ciarki. - Okej .. - zacząłem. Mama zna mnie na wylot, więc jak to ona nie dała mi dokończyć. - Nie nigdzie nie lecisz. Jeszcze coś ci zrobią i Szczerbatkowi. Wiesz, że są nieprzewidywalni. - Ale nie mogę patrzeć na tego smoka. Zaraz on go zabije. Proszę nie będę stał bezczynnie. Zrozum - Wiem co czujesz, ale - zaczęła. Zrobiłem słodkie oczka. - Dobrze ale masz plan prawda? - zapytała w końcu - Ja zawsze mam plan - znaczy wymyślam na bierząco xD. Dodałem sobie w myślach. - No a więc ja lecę i uwalniam smoka i próbuję ich przekonać żeby mi nic nie zrobili, a w razie czego mam ze sobą Szczerbatka, piekło ( ten, miecz ) i kilka kul. Proszę zostań jakby coś się działo, dam ci nasz znak i pomożesz zgoda ? - Zgoda, ale uważaj na siebie proszę - powiedziała niepewnie - Dobrze. Niee mart sie, będzie dobrze, zobaczysz - powiedziałem z iskierkami w oczach. - Myślę, że powinieneś się pospieszyć - powiedziała stając na Chmuroskoku i patrząc, chodź nie widać jej oczu w dół. - To moje drugie imię ! - powiedziałem śmiejąc się. - Okej mordka, włączam atomatyczny ogon i jak dam ci znak to przylecisz. Kapujesz co nie ? - warknął radośnie na znak " TAAK". Lecieliśmy szybciej niż wiatr. Szybciej, szybciej! - Zarycz - krzyknąłem do smoka. Musimy zwrócić na siebie uwagę. - Wrauuuuuuu ( taki kochany przeze mnie ryk Nocnej Furii, pełen agresji ! ) - Ooo pięknie - mruknąłem. Jako Stoik - Nocna - Furia !! - krzyczeli przerażeni. Mój wzrok powędrował tak jak reszty w górę. - Zabrać młodego z areny szybko ! - rozkazałem. Do pomocy rzuciłą się Hofersonówna. Wyprowadziła osłaniając chłopaka przed smokiem. Zapadłą cisza a dziewczyna wróciła powoli na swoje miejsce. Dzieciek wrócił do rodziców. PAtrzyliśmy w niebo czekając na smoka. - Na co my czekamy Stoik ? - zapytał Pyskacz - Ciii czekaj .... Jako narrator Wikingowie nie czekali długo. Sami nie wiedzieli kiedy na "dachu" areny stanęła dziwna dla większości postać, ale po smoku ani śladu. Miała na sobie ciemno-zielone spodnie. Spod skórzanej, wyząbkowanej narzutki widać było czarną koszulkę. Od kalatki piersiowej aż po szyję miała metalową, najwidoczniej lekką zbroję. Na boku jednej ręki miała czerwoną czachę. Przy lewej ręce znajdował się przyczepiony nóż. Ręce od łokci po nadgarstki miała schowane w skórzanych nakładkach. ''nie ludzie nie wiem jak to w ogóle nazwać trudno opisać jego strój z JWS 2 *o* ale postaram się. NA prawej nodze w kieszeni wystawał kawałek zdobionej broni. Na głowie maiała ( no bo opisuję postać więc miała ;)) chełm. Od ust w dół skórzany a w reszcie metalowy. Na chełmie były szpiczaste, wystające, przypominające łuski smoka wypustki. Każdy patrzył jak zaczarowany na zamaskowaną postać. Nieliczne osoby zauważyły wystające spod chełmu brązowe, z rudym połyskiem włosy oraz dzikie, wściekłe, bardzo wyraźiste, zielone oczy. - Kim jesteś i czego chcesz ? - przerwał ciszę, zdenerwowany wódz. Jako Astrid Chłopak zaczął łazić ze swobodą po gibiącym się dachu. Wyglądało to naprawdę dziwnie i niecodziennie. - Smoczy Jeźdźciec ? - wyszeptałam, ale że panowała głucha cisza moje słowa rozniosły się z echem. Zamaskowany chłopak odwrócił sie szybko i spojrzał na mnie. - Tak - powiedział. Zapadła znowu cisza. A ja wsłuchałam się w jego odpowiedź była krótka, ale za to wspaniałym tonem przesłana. A więc, Jeźdźciec nie patrzył już na mnie tylko na Stoika. Ale za to ja patrzyłam na niego czując, że go skądś może znam. Te oczy. Takie zielone i pełne determinacji. Nie boi się najwyraźniej reakcji naszego wodza, ale tylka jakie ma zamiary? - A czego tu chcesz ? - zapytał chłopaka wódz - Smoka - odpowiedział krótko, konkretnie i na temat. Chyba niezbyt rozmowny. - Którego ? - zapytał rudowłosy - Tego - warknął powoli się denerwując chłopak. Wskazał dłonią na Śmiertnika, patrzącego na niego ze spokojem jakby rzucono na niego urok. - Po co ? - znów pytania, które denerwowały coraz bardziej go - Bo nie chcę patrzeć jak go zabijacie - To zamknij oczy - odpowiedział Smark. Spojrzał w jego stronę, spojrzeniem od którego serce ze strachu stawało w miejscu. - Coś mówiłeś ? - zapytał krzyżując ręce na piersiach - Nie, nie kolega tak się wygłupia - wytłumaczyłam za tego barna za mną. Dostałam miłe spojrzenie od tajemniczego Jeźdźca Smoków. - Wiesz, synku to moja wyspa i to wszystko jest moje i to znaczy, że ten smok też jest mój ! - powiedział także wkurzony Stoik. Nie lubi sprzeciwów. - Twój tak? Dobrze wszystko jest twoje. - mówił zły - Tak myślisz, że nad wszystkim co twoje panujesz ? - do tego tak wyraźiście machał rękami - A co z twoją żoną, Valką ? - zapadła cisza, a nasz wódz spuścił brwi prawie po brodę - A twój syn, którego nie chcesz, Czkawka ? Patrz nie masz ich. Widzisz nie wszystko co twoje się ciebie słucha a widzę, że ten smok też nie chce tu być, więc albo pozwolisz mi go stąd zabrać albo .... - wręcz, krzyczał - Co albo! Skąd w ogóle masz takie inforamcje ? Co, kim w ogóle jesteś ? - Po pierwsze wiem o tobie więcej niż myślisz, po drugie nie mogę powiedzieć kim jestem, po trzecie jak mi nie oddasz smoka to zrobi się trochę smutno i strasznie - powiedział, a chyba nie tylko mi ciarki przebiegły po plecach i w ogóle po całej mnie. - Czylio co zawołasz swojego kumpla co ? - zapytał Pyskacz. Jako Czkawka Zaśmiałem sie cicho, lecz każdy to usłyszał. - Tak, jak tak bardzo chcesz - nikt się juz nie odezwał. Z kieszeni wyjąłem miecz. Podniosłem go nad głowę i zapaliłem. To nasz znak Szczerbatek. Gdy każdy się gapił na moje ogniste dzieło, usłyszałem najlepszy dźwięk, którego można się teraz spodziewać. W samą porę. Przede mną buchnął fioletowy pocisk, który zrobił nam dużo dymu. Poczułem powietrze na plecach. To oddech Szczerbatka. ok myślałam, że da się to szybciej napisać ale niestety nie skończyłam (foch) no cóż DO PIĄTKU :( <3 '' 'jęsli chcecie to może CO WYDARZY SIĘ DALEJ ? OSOBA, KTÓRA BĘDZIE NAJBLIŻEJ PRAWDY = DEDYKT :3 czekam do piątku zajrzę tu jeszcze jutro :** to nie znaczy, że napiszę ;p nie mam tyle czasu' '''Najgorszym każdego blogera jest czas. Czas, który leci zbyt szybko i każdą rzecz jaką chcemy wykonać zajmuje nam o wiele więcej niż przypuszczamy. I chodź każdy czeka i spamuje jak opętańce, za każdego kocham, nie umiem dogonić moich planów na dziś. Przez odwiedziny u babci mój plan dnia mi się rozleciał. Przkro mi z całego serca ale mam cztery dni wolnego sobota, niedziela, pon, wtorek. Nic nie obiecuję bo nie lubię a później jeśli coś źle pójdzie muszę łamać obietnicę. Więc jutro jak wstanę sobie wcześni to napiszę. Oczywiście jak najwięcej mi się uda. Bo muszę posprzątać, kupić prezent na uro kkoleżanki, pojsc na uro, i jeszcze koncert jakiegoś uczestnika The Voice of Poland *o* mam wejście VIP xddd. Nie chce pisać szybko bo będzie brzydko i nie dokładnie lepiej zaczekać i na spokojnie jutro wam napisać ;** dobranoc.' PS. NIKT NIE ZGADŁ xd ALE W POŁOWIE TAK I TROCHĘ NIE CHCĘ POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE NIKT NIE ZGADŁ DALSZYCH ZDARZEŃ ... OJ TAMMM '15. Złość nie jest zawsze rozwiązaniem' Jako Czkawka Nad emocjami trzeba panować i gdy posuwają się nam za daleko, musimy sami sobie z nimi poradzić. Pocieszyć i wspomóc może cię przyjaciel, lecz nie tylko on. - Jak dobrze, że jesteś - szepnąłem radośie do Szczerbatka, głaszcząc go za uchem. Starał się żeby nie zamruczeć ale mu się nie udało. - Jak, jak to zrobiłeś ? - zapytał taki troszkę grubszy chłopak z bardzo milutką twarzą. - Normalnie, jeśli smok ci ufa moźe ci pozwolić na wszystko. Nawet na latanie na nim - powiedziałem, ściskając swoje dłonie. - Wow, a czy on cię czasami nie chce zjeść ? - zapytała jakaś mała dziewczynka z brązowymi włosami, stojąca obok jakiejś kobiety, prawdopodobnie swojej mamy. - Haha jak chcesz to się go zapytam ? - uśmiechnąłem się pod maską. Odwróciłem się i spacerkiem podszedłem blisko Szczerbatej Mordy. Zacząłem z nim rozmawiać, trochę na migi, trochę po ludzku oraz trochę po smoczemu. - Wrauu, wrauu wrauu - mruknął smok. Zmrużył oczy i udawał ważniaka. Odwróciłem się do dziewczynki. - Czasami jak pachnę rybami - powiedziałem. Pojedyncze osoby się zaśmiały, dobra nie po to tu przyszedłem. - Dobra, Stoik dawaj mi smoka - powiedziałem. Na mojej twarzy utrzymywałem uśmiech i chodź nie było go widać, dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa. - Jak ci nic nie zrobi to możesz sobie go wziąść - powiedział, już uspokojony. Usiadł bokiem w wielkim krześle. - Pffff gdyby smoki miałyby mi coś zrobić to już dawno by mnie na tym świecie nie było - parsknąłem. Skierowałem do Szczerbatka rękami, ruchy na migi, które znaczyły : " Ja idę po smoka. Ty zostań, jakby ktoś chciał nam coś zrobić możesz strzelać plazmą tylko nie śniertelną ". No tak mniej więcej to oznaczało. Zeskoczyłem z dachu i stanąłem przed wejściem. Odetchnąłem z ulgą że nikt nie idzie mi pomóc lub mi przeszkodzić. Szczerbo został na górze by wszystkiego pilnować. Przy kratach stanęła blond, spostrzegawcza dziewczyna i przyglądała się jak wchodzę so wnętrza miejsca, w którym to wikingowie walczą ze smokami. Śmiertnik na mój widok podbiegł przestraszony do ściany i warczał groźnie. Szykował również kolce ze swojego ogona. - No cześć smoku - każdy lampił się na mnie jak na jakiegoś aż tak wielkiego odmieńca. Nawet sam wódz wstał by widzieć co robię. - Nie bój się nic nie zrobię. - mówiłem powoli i spokojnie. Podchodziłem swoim dzikim krokiem do przestraszonego smoka'' dzikim czyli tak jak Valka jak podchodziła do Czkawki w JWS, nachylając się i takie tam ;). '' - Jestem przyjacielem - mówiłem dalej, ktoś z ludzi krzyknął coś co mi przekodziło - Ale to jest super ! - smok wyrwał się z transu i jego źrenice znów się zmieniły we wściekłe, złe i niespokojne. Jedynym ruchem z jego ogona skierował w moją stronę pięć kolców. Nie było dla mnie trudnością ominięcie ich. Sapnąłem zły, smok już mi ufał! Spojrzałem złym spojrzeniem na tę sobę, która mi wszystko popsuła w tej chwili. - Sory - powiedziała dziewczyna Szpatka ''siedząca przed nim, obok tej ładnej blond ''Astrid ''. Wyglądała bardzo podobnie do tego barana który mi wystraszył smoka. ''Mieczyk ( napisałam imiona jakby ktoś się nie domyślił a jakby co to Czkawka ich nie poznał ;) - Ohh - wzruszyłem ramionami. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni miecz. Przed smokiem zrobił wielkie wrażenie i był bardzo zainteresowany ogniem. I dobrze. Z dymu Zębiroga Zamkogłowego i iskry zwyczajnego ognia powstała ognista mgła, w którą smok się zapatrzył. No i jest git. Poodszedłem do Śmiertnika Zębacza stojącego pod ścianą. Nie miał jak się ruszyć. Wyciągnąłem dłoń w stronę jego mordki. Warczał przez co nieco mnie zestresował. Nagle kłapnął zębami prubując ugryść mnie w rękę. - Proszę zaufaj mi - powiedziałem a miecz, którym walczył ten chłopiec kopnąłem jak najdalej od nas. Na swojej dłoni poczułem, szorstką, łuskowatą skórę niebieskiego smoka. - Pięknie - powiedziałem. Z pomocą smoczymiętki już do końca okiełzanałem smoka. Stanąłem przy jego skrzydłach. Położyłem dłoń na jego grzbiecie. - Mogę ? - zapytałem. Posłuszny smok kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza. Wskoczyłęm na grzbiet dotojnego przedsawiciela Śmiertników Zębaczy. Stoik wyszeptał sam do siebie niemożlwe. Wyleciałem ze środka, skacząc po to by wylądować przy Szczerbatku. Nie wiem czemu zaczęli mi bić brawo. - Dosyć ! - krzyknąłem. - Oto dowód na to, że smoki to dobre stworzenia, które pownny być naszymi przyjaciółmi a nie wrogami - Albo wojownikami - powiedział ktoś - Właśnie zamiast ludzi - Są szybsze i silniejsze - Tak - zaczęli się dzielić pomysłami ludzie. - Ale mi chodziło o to, że to są przyjaciele nie maszyny do walki - zacząłem lecz nikt mnie nie słuchał. - Nawet nie prubujcie ich tresować, bo zostaniecie bez ręki lub nogi a w najgorszym wypadku możecie zginąć. Was niczego nigdy nie nauczę - westchnąłem załąmany w duchu - Na nas czas - powiedziałem do Nocnej Furii, która cały czas patrzyła z niespokojem na tłum i była gotowa do obrony. Usiadłem na moim smoku i warknął coś. Nachyliłem się zgodnie z prośbą a jeszcze do tego w rękę złapałem lecący w moją stronę topór. Smutno mi się zrobiło, że chcą mnie zabić. Zamachnąłem się rzuciłem broń jak najdalej umiałem. Nie w keirunku ludzi tylko w jakieś skały. - Tak jak myślałem, nikt się nie zmienił - powiedziałem smutny. - Nienawidzę was nadal, z resztą po co się tłumaczę ? - dałem małego kopa w bok Szczerbatka. Smok od razu wzbił się wysoko i pozostawił tylko wiatr, urywający normalnie głowy. Jako Astrid Wiatr rozwiał mi włosy a zdziwienie i zaskoczenie złapało mnie za serce. - Po co w niego rzuciłeś ?! - wrzasnęłam na Smarka. - A ty musiałeś mu przeszkadzć przy tym smoku ? - byłam zła na tych baranów. - Jacy wy jesteście nienormalni, gdyby nam zaufał to może by zatrzymał się na Berk albo by powiedział nam jak ma na imię - wstałam zła z ławki i zaczęłam jako pierwsza podążać do domu. Wszyscy byli w szoku. Jak on to robi? Jednym spojrzeniem uspokaja smoka, słowami odstrasza niepewność a swoimi ruchami daje znak pokoju i zaufania, nie tylko smokom ale też ludziom. Świetnie umie walczyć z tego co zauważyłam. Ma świetną kondycję i orientacje. Do tego nawet wysoki, i ma bardzo tajemniczy głos. Ale zarazem taki wspaniały, każde uczucie potrafi nim przekazać. I ten smok. Nocna Furia, straszny smok śiejący strach w najlepszym wojowniku, a traktują się jak małe dzieci znające się od dziciństwa. A o stroju nie mogę nic powiedzieć z wrażenia. Szczególnieten chełm, gdyby go zdjął. Może bym zobaczyła jak wygląda. Pierwszy raz go widzę, ale czuję, że znam go na wylot. Ale czemu ? Skąd go kojarzę .... czy w ogóle możliwe że go znam? Jako Stoik - Ło co to było ? - zapytał Pyskacz, zmierzaliśmy do twierdzy. - Sam już nie wiem, co to było. Jaki zuchwały, pyskuje jak nie wiem co - zaśmiałem się. - Ale dlaczego ci tak dokuczał ? - zapytał kowal - Sam nie wiem. A skąd wie jak miała na imię moja żona nikomu starałem się o tym nie mówić. I o Czkawce, wiedziałem, że wodzowie z kilku wysp o tym wiedzą, ale, że taki Smoczy Jeźdźiec wie o takich rzeczach ? To aż jest przerażające, nie da się mieć żadnych tajemnic bo wszystko i tak będzie wiedział. - A coś tam, mówił, że nas nadal nienawidzi ... - Może nie lubi naszej wyspy ? - O pewnie tak, bo przecież raczej nie pojedyńczych ludzi - mruknął Pyskacz, gdy już dochodziliśmy do celu. - Co ty sugerujesz ? - zapytałem - Że on ciebie nie trawi i chyba się powinniśmy lekko bać - Tak bo nie mam co robić, tylko się bać jakiegoś gluta, bo lata na Nocnej Furii i umie panować nad smokami - No właśnie chyba powinniśmy - Niech ci będzie. Chłopak jest niesamowity. - kowal się ucieszył, że przyznałem mu rację. Jako Valka - Czkawka co to miało być ? - wrzasnęłam zła na syna. Właśnie przyleciał ze Śmiertnikiem. - Nic - mruknął - No dobrze, co mu tam nagadałeś synek ? - powiedziałam, zdejmując maskę. - Nic - odpowiedział znowu. Zdjął chełm a na jego twarzy widiał smutek, i wcześniejsze łzy. - No mów - zachęcałam go. Wiem, że trudno mu rozmawiać o uczuciach, szczególnie o tych które sprawiają mu przykrość. - Bo jak leciałem tu, czułem, że się będę cieszył - mówił. Lecieliśmy w stronę naszego domu - a oni się wcale nie zmienili. A ja myślałem, że są inni, że będą inni. I się zawiodłem - Czkawka niektórzy się nie zmienią. Dla nich to za dużo. Pokój ze smokami, dla nich to niemożliwe. - Ale gdyby chcieli to by się udało - Nie. Nie da się zrozum. Widziałeś, chceli cię zabić. Nie - Nie ja zrobię co chcę ! - Nie jesteś jescze dorosły, a ja teraz czuję się za ciebie odpowiedzialna jako twoja mama - Okej, to chcę pobyć sam - powiedział zakładając chełm. - Zaczekaj - nie zdązyłam, bo uciekł zostawiając mnie samą z Chmuroskokiem. - Czkawka - szepnęłam. Niech sobie polata, może poczuje się lepiej. Drogę do domu zna więc co ja mam się bać? 16. A jednak żyjesz Jako Czkawka - I co ! Co jak zwykle mi się udało. Jestem do bani. Ale czego ja się spodziewałem, nawet mnie nie poznali ! Nienawidzę się. Jestem jedynym wielkim zerem, do nieczego, nie lubię się. No i co mam z sobą zrobić ? Było się nie nachylać to bym dostał w plecy i byłoby jak za czasów z Drago, super - krzyczałem w gęstych chmurach. Położyłem się by wreszcie zaznać spokoju. - Czekaj - powiedziałem. Wziąłem stanąłem pewnie na siodle. Skoczyłem i patrzyłem w dół. - Szczerbatek !!! - wrzasnąłem. Przed sobą ujrzałem skałę, wcześniej jej nie było. Smok rozłożył swoje łuski, dzięki, którym szybciej lata i złapał mnie w łapy. Nie widziałem za wiele, ale się potłukliśmy. Gdy wstałem z ziemi, byłem cały w liściach i igłach z lasu. Rozejrzałem się. - Nie, nie miałeś gdzie polecieć ? - zapytałem. Szczerbatek powalił mnie zpowrotem na ziemię. Położył łeb na mnie i nie pozwolił się podnieść. - Wredny jesteś wiesz ? - zapytałem, odpychając jego mordę. Stanąłem otrzepując się z darów lasu. - Wrauuu - No wyrosła normalnie z ziemi - zaśmiałem się - ty też nie jesteś święty, przez ciebie wylądowaliśmy znowu na Berk ty gadzie ty ! - zaśmiałem się. - No a z drugiej strony - mruknąłem sobie cicho. Jako Astrid - Nie nie prawda ! - wrzasnęłam do rodziców. Było już po 20. - Astrid wracaj ! - krzyknęła mama za mną. Trzasnęłam tylko drzwiami. Z ławki przy domu wzięłam topór i zaczęłam uciekać. Nie obchodzi mnie, to że jestem najlepszą wojowniczką. Nie będę płynąć po to by walczyć dla zabawy. I kolejny rzut w drzewo. Wyjęłam topór i ruszyłam wolnym krokiem, w moje ukochane miejsce. Przeskoczyłam, ciemne skały i korzenie. Gdy znalazłam się w środku, kotliny z jeziorem, uśmiechnęłam się. Tak kocham to miejsce. Zaczęłam iść tyłem patrząc w gwiazdy. - Nienawidzę .... - najdziwniejsze jest to, że nie powiedziałam tego sama. Nagle zderzyłam się tyłem z czymś. - Głupie drzewoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo - zamarłam patrząc na moje drzewo, które patrzyło tak jak ja na niego. Uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie, a on przesłał mi to samo wzrokiem, który nawet gdy księżyc świecił przesyłam zieloną falę ciepła. - Eeee sory, łajza ze mnie - mruknęłam, biorąc włosy do tyłu. - No chyba nie taka jak ja - powiedział bardzo miłym głosem. Nie takim jak wtedy na arenie. Powiem, że się bałam ale nie dawałam tego po sobie poznać. Spojrzałam na głowę śpiącego smoka. Chrapał cicho przy jeziorku. Chwila ten rysunek. Ten sam smok. - Co tu robisz ? - zapytałam. Zgasił, płonący miecz i podniusł się na wysokość moich oczu. Przygryzłam wargi. - Nic szczególnego a ty ? - zapytał jakby nigdy nic. - Jak mi smutno albo chcę pobyć sama to przychodzę tu - odpowiedziałam. - Nie mogę wytrzymać i coś powiem zanim znowu gdzieś uciekniesz - oznajmiłam. Ale mam stresa. - Mam się bać ? - zapytał i zaśmiał się. - Nie wiem. Dobra mówię. Wiesz to takie durne ale czuję, że cię znam - mówiłam i nie wiem kiedy zaczęliśmy po małych, wolnach, krokach zmierzać w swoich kierunkach - że widziałam cie już wiele razy, ale dziś zobaczyłam cię po raz pierwszy - mówiłam dalej. Drzewa, krzewy i wszystko w lesie nam nie przerywało. Ciemność rozświetlał księżyc, który dawał nam światło dzięki, któremu widzieliśmy się. - Że jesteś kimś, kogo mi brakuje - staliśmy twrzą w twarz. Nie patrzyłam na jego oczy. Poczułam dotyk ciepła na swojej dłoni. Nie wytrzymałam i spojrzałam, równocześnie z nim w swoje oczy. - Ehhhhh ja chyba. - zaczęłam mówić - Mi się chyba tak coś ubzdurało - dokończyłam. Nie odzywał się do mnie. Ścisnęłam jego dłoń mocno. Niczego nie jestem pewna, ale do odważnych świat należy. Zabrałam dłoń z jego dłoni, chyba go tym uraziłam. Bardzo powoli, nie pochochopnie położyłam ręcę na zimnym chełmie. Od razu swoimi rękami chciał mnie powstrzymać. Uśmiechnęłam się podstępnie i odepchnęłam jego ręce w dół. Powoli podnosiłam chełm do góry. Zamknął oczy, w znaku zgody i że mu wszystko jedno co się zdarzy. Na początku ujrzałam jego usta. Nie wyrażały żadnych emocji. Później blade policzki, nos i ... I wreszcie oczy. Nadal zamknięte. Podniosłam nakrycie jego głowy do góry a z niego opadły mu na głowę brązowe włosy. Ułożyły mu się po prostu idealnie. Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się. Wow w chełmie jet straszny, tajemniczy i przerażający. A tak ma bardzo miły wyraz twarzy. Nagle coś mi przebiegło szybko przez głowę. Stare czasy gdy chciałam by Czkawka naprawił mi topór i tu ....... zatrzymałam się na oczach, później na tego chłopaka, który się zabił w lochach i jego zamykające się powlnie oczy i wszystko co się wydarzyło, powiązane z Czkawką i tym co mu zrobiłam. Zamrugałam szybko i znowu byłam tu gdzie byłam. Na przeciwko mnie ujrzałam tę twarz. - Czkawka ? - wyszeptałam. Zatkało go tak jak mnie. - Czkawka ! - krzyknęłam jak szalona. Jako Czkawka - Chwila co ? - zapytałem. Znowu wziąłęm jej rękę. - A co nie, nie Czkawka ? - zapytała, uśmiechając się podejrzliwie - No tak się składa, że tak - nagle przytuliła się mocno do mnie. Szkoda tylko, że ja cię nie znam. - Wiedziałam, że sie jeszcze zobaczamy - powiedziała i chyba płakała. Trudno było mi coś powiedzieć. Znowu stanęła blisko mnie a ja patrzyłam na nią dziwnie. - Nie znasz mnie ? - zapytała cicho - Nie pamiętasz mnie - szlochnęła - Nie - powiedziałem spuszczając wzrok w ziemię. - Astrid - wyszeptała. Co, że kto? - Astrid ? - powtórzyłem - Ta Astrid? Astrid Hoferson ? - zapytałem patrząc na nią dokładnie. - Tak ! - powiedziała. Coś mi się tu niespodobało. Złe z nią związane wspomnienia. Zauważyła że się nie uśmiecham na tę wiadomość. - Nie cieszysz się prawda ? - Tak nie za spacjalnie - powiedziałem i puściłem jej dłoń niechętnie. A było tak wspaniale. - Wiedziałam, że mi nigdy nie wybaczysz, wiedziałam - zaczęła mi tu ryczeć. - Nie spokojnie. Nie płacz to było dawno. - Ale było! - Nie płacz, nie masz powodu. Z mojego powdu nie powinno się płakać - taaa szczera prawda - i pewnie nikt tego niegdy nie robił ... - Co żartujesz sobie ze mnie ? - zapytała - Prawie każdej nocy myślałam o tobie, o tym, ile ci złego zrobiłam. Byłam taka niepewna czy żyjesz? Czy może już nie. Wiem że mi nie wybaczysz ... wiem - Wiesz już ci wybaczyłem - podniosła swój wzrok do góry na mnie. Uśmiechnęliśmy się. - Przeczytałam wszystko co twoje i znam prawie na pamięć. I nareszcie zrozumiałam niektóre rzeczy wcześniej bez sensu. Chodziło ci tam o przyjaźń ze smokiem - Inteligentna jesteś - Ale jak to zrobiłeś ? - Ale co ? - No smoka jak wytresowałeś, kiedy, jak ? - Ooo długa historia - zaśmiałem się. Wzięła mnie za ramiona powaliła na ziemię. Upadłem jak długi na ziemię a ona usiadła obok. Usiadłem oburzony. - Szkoda, że zdjęłaś mi chełm mniej by bolało - burknąłem - Masz - powiedziała i oddała mi go. - To teraz mamy dużo czasu - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Na to wygląda Nie nie będzie mi tu żadnego Hiccstrid na razie ;p mahuhahha musicie czekać sobie troszkę dłużej. Do jutra ? :D '' ''Ja nie wiem co myślicie o parze Czkawka i Astrid mi osobiście przeszkadza tylko przesładzanie. Więc powiem tak, ci co mają już dosyć Czkastrid nie będę, tak jak mówię przesładzać. Będę pisać na podstawie JWS, że są bardzo nieśmiali więc nie widzę powdu by się przyczepiać. Jeśli są, bo wiem, że są osoby, którym się już przejadło Hiccstrid to ja postaram się zrobić to tak byście znów je polubili, albo przynajmniej na tym opku. Czyli jeśli ktoś nie lubi tej pary mam nadzieję, że polubi albo, i tak go zainteresują dalsze losy, a jeśli komuś nie przeszkadza ta para i wręcz przeciwnie, to się nie cieszcie bo ja dam im tak łatwo ;p :3 .... Więc liczę, że każdemu przypadnie i tak do gustu to co będzie. Ale to dopiero dalekooooooo ale ja was wielbie / Astriś111 Jako Czkawka - No to opowiadaj - powiedziała, ocierając łzy, które nie zdążyły jeszcze wyschnąć. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. Leżał nadal przy jeziorze i chrapał. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że coraz głośniej. Wiatr wreszcie zauważył, że musi poprzeszkadzać, rozwiewał korony drzew, poruszał wodą i bujał lianami, które wiły się, smętnie po głazach i kamieniach. - Ale o czym ? - nie musiałem mówić głośno, przez panującą, nocną ciszę wszystkie słowa słychać było bardzo dobrze. Wziąłem kolana pod brodę i patrzyłem przed siebie. - O wszystkim, nie było cię cztery lata, człowieku, - westchnęła - cztery lata - powiedziała siadając " po turecku ". Przed sobą, położyła swój topór i dotykała go palcem, od ostrza do rączki broni. - No nie wiem od czego zacząć - patrzyłem teraz na jej bardzo ciekawą zabawę - może pytaj a ja postaram się odpowiadać ? - zaproponowałem. Podniosła wzrok. - Dobrze - zamyśliła się mocno, aż zamknęła swe błękitne oczy. Nie przeszkadzało mi, że czas ucieka. W końcu teraz to się dla mnie nie liczy. - Jak znalazłeś tą Nocną Furię ? - uśmiechnąłem się automatycznie - Szczerbatka ? - zapytałem, unosząc jedną brew do góry. Astrid wyraziła zachwyt. - Ło, ja tak nie umiem - zaśmialiśmy się oboje.. Wyproatowałem nogi i patrzyłem jak Hoferson, próbuje unieść tylko jedną brew do góry, a nie dwie. - Ej nie potrafię - powiedziała obrażona. - Pfff - jej usta cały czas się uśmiechały i przez to moje też. - Wracając - zaczęła - Szczerbatek ? - zapytała, zdziwiona. - Tak, wiem dziwne imię. Z resztą wcale nie lepsze od mojego - Nie. Haha nie o to mi chodziło. Szczerbatek to takie słodkie imię, a on jest przecież przerażający. - Chyba nie wiesz co mówisz. Szczerbo to najsłodsze stworzenie chodzące po tej ziemi - automatycznie, spojrzeliśmy na smoka. - Jak chcesz to ci pokażę - Nie. Nie lepiej nie. - za późno, już się podniosłem. - Czkawka nie - powiedziała przestraszona. Nadal nie mogę się przyzywaczić do tego mojego, prawdziwego imienia. Tylko mama tak się do mnie zwracała przez te 2 lata. Inni nie, bo nie było żadnych innych. Jako Astrid - No weź - powiedziałam jeszcze, ale nie przekonałam go. Klęknął przy smoku i spojrzał z złowieszczym, ale zarazem miłym uśmiechem do mnie. - Szczerbata Mordo - powiedział klepiąc Nocną Furię po głowie. Przez ciemność ujrzałam mocny, zielony kolor. W końcu ujrzałam, siedzącego czrnego smoka a obok niego chłopaka o tak samo mocno zielonych oczach. - Nie, nie czekaj - powiedział szybko. Stanął przd biegnącym w moją stronę smokiem. - Nie - warknął - nic ci nie zrobi - powiedział kładąc dłoń na nozdrzach, złego smoka. Stworzenie zamknęło powolnie oczy. A gdy otworzyło je po długiej chwili, źrenice smoka były szerokie. Prawie jak koło, nie wściekłe lecz opanowane. - Grzecznie - powiedział Czkawka. Szedł ze smokiem u boku, w moją stronę. Nadal siedziałam, ale z kolejnymi ich krokami coraz bardziej przestraszona.Usiadł, bardzo wesoły obok mnie. Patrzyłam na jego twarz. - Nie bój się - powiedział, z uśmiechem. To chyba do mnie. Smok przyglądając mi się usiadł przy nogach swojego pana. - Potulny jak baranek - powidział, głaszcząc zwierzaka za uchem. Smok spuścił łeb mrucząc. Potrząsł głową i spojrzał obrażony na Czkawkę. - I kocha się ze mną droczyć - dodał a smok strzelił go ogonem w głowę. Zaśmiałam się. - Widzę - dałam smokowi największy uśmiech jaki potrafiłam zrobić. - No leć do niej - powiedział Czkawka. Smok wstał i skacząc jak zajączek podchodził powoli do mnie. - Ale czekaj, co ja mam robić ? - szepnełam, ale nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi. - Cześć Szczerbatek - smok otworzył szeroko oczy i uśmiechnął się na to co powiedziałam. - Wrauu - zamruczał radośnie. I skoczył na mnie. Wystraszyłam się. - Czkawka !!! - krzyknęłam. Ktoby pomyślał cztery lata temu, że to od niego będę chciała pomocy. - Szczerbatek nie - powiedział głośno. Mało widziałam, ale poczułam, że mam mokrą rękę. - No weź, przestraszysz dziewczynę - śmiał się Czkawka. - Wrau wrau - warknął smutno i zszedł ze mnie. Podniosłam się. Spojrzałam na przestraszoną minę chłopaka i na przepraszającego smoka. - On nie chciał. Tak się ze mną bawi zawsze. Ślini mnie - Spokojnie nic - upadłam znowu na zimię - mi nie jest - zmknęłam oczy. Jako Czkawka Głupio wyszło. - Astrid ? Astrid ? - mówiłem do nieprzytomnej dziwczyny. Nie reagowała. - Wrau - Wiem, że nie chciałeś. Dla niej to za dużo jak, na jeden dzień - Położyłem głowę na jej mostku. Oddychała równo, a serce pulsowało energicznie. - Odstawmy ją do domu - mruknąłem do siebie. Założyłem chełm. Wziąłem nieprzytomną na ręcę. Powiem, że jest leciutka. Nie będę ryzykował i leciał z nią na rękach. Zacząłem iść powoli, zastanawiając się co mam powiedzieć jak będę chciał oddać. Szczerbatek trzymał się mojej lewej strony. Idą przez cimny las czułem, że nie powinienem iść do ludzi. Miałem słabą, ale jakąś nadzieję, że nikogo nie spotkam. Któa godzina ? Po północy? Zapewne. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania